


I Love You Too

by LittleMissMint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Love, Olicty, Pregnancy, Romance, Season 3, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMint/pseuds/LittleMissMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels her body begin to sway gently, side to side as her eyes blur, until all she can see are the grey and red blurs of her friends. "Felicity? Are you alright?" The voice sounds concerned but she still can't figure out if it's John or Roy... Maybe it's both? A wave of nausea rushes over her before she finally collapses to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! Welcome to my story! Just a quick note to inform you that this fic begins around the time of S3Ep9 and as you'll see some dialogue has been taken from one of my favourite scenes below. So a disclaimer for that and any other aspects. 
> 
> However, despite the interlinking story lines, the fic will not stay on the exact plot line of the show for the most part so hopefully it will make sense. 
> 
> Also, while this is an Olicity fic, I do love Emily and Colton's friendship so you'll defiantly see that come through in Felicity and Roy, so I hope that's okay. 
> 
> Please like and comment for me to continue. Enjoy!

"Felicity... Felicity?" She hears a voice but it's faint, echoing in the background. She feels her body begin to sway gently, side to side as her eyes blur, until all she can see are the grey and red blurs of her friends. "Felicity? Are you alright?" The voice sounds concerned but she still can't figure out if it's John or Roy... Maybe it's both? A wave of nausea rushes over her before she finally collapses to the floor. 

... 

"I really think we should take her to the hospital." Roy. That's defiantly Roy, she thinks as she begins to come too. 

"Not yet, give her a minute." John replies. She can feel his hand under her neck, supporting her bruised head. 

"Should we at least call Oliver? He'll kill us if he finds out something's happened to her and we didn't let him know." Roy sounds someone frantic so she takes that as her cue to finally open her eyes. She groans as the light hits her eyes, attempting to sit up, only for the nausea to hit her once more. Only this time she finds herself throwing up, on the floor, herself, probably John as well. 

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbles when she's done, clenching her eyes in shame. 

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," John's rubbing her back gently, pulling her hair out of her face. Roy presses a bottle of water to her lips which she eagerly accepts, feeling horribly dehydrated after the whole ordeal. "Let's get you home, alright." 

"No, no, no, I'm okay, I'm fine," she presses, using John's hand as a lever to pull herself up. "We need to get back to work. Oliver. You said he needed me to so something?" 

"Felicity, it doesn't matter anymore," John tells her. 

"But Oliver..."

"Will understand," John interrupts. 

"Dig's rights, you're not well," Roy adds. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

In most situations Felicity would continue to fight them, convince them to let her stay, but today, she feels to miserable to do any more. "Fine," she sighs, giving in. As they're about to leave, John suggests she see a doctor but right now, the only thing Felicity can think about is climbing into bed and shutting the world out for a week.

...

"What happened? Is she okay?" A concerned Oliver asks, pacing the floor of the arrowcave frantically. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you," Diggle explains. "She's fine Oliver. Roy took her home, he stayed with her for a while to make sure she wasn't feeling faint again and then left her to sleep." 

"I should go see her, make sure she's okay," he insists. 

"You're worrying about to many things at once Oliver," Diggle tells him, reminding him of his current conflicts with Ra's and Thea. "Felicity told us not to worry about her too. She'll let us know if she needs anything." 

Oliver sighs, exhausted. Diggle is right. His life is already complicated enough and his confusing relationship with Felicity is making it more so. 

...

Felicity presses her hand to her head for the fourth time that day, trying to get the nauseous feeling to pass without the rest of team arrow figuring out that she's still not feeling quite like herself. 

"You're still sick," it's a statement, not a question, and it comes from Roy who's waiting for Oliver to finish suiting up for their next mission. 

"No I'm not," Felicity replies coolly. "What makes you think that? Are you saying I look sick, because I'm not and..."

"Felicity," Roy interjects. "You're pale as a ghost and I know you think you're hiding with it but I've seen you close to throwing up several times in the past hour alone."

"Roy..."

"When we get back I'm telling Oliver, he'll take you to see a doctor okay?" 

"No! Please, don't tell Oliver, I don't want him worrying about me again. He already has to do that for Thea." Felicity insists. Oliver had grown particularly concerned the past few days until Felicity finally returned to work. 

"Fine," Roy sighs. "Then I'll take you. Be ready when we get back." 

Felicity is about to fight back when Oliver appears, clapping Roy the back and asking a short "ready?" Roy nods and gives Felicity one last serious look before heading off. 

...

"You've afraid you've got hyperemesis gravidarum Ms Smoak," the doctor tells Felicity. She's sitting awkwardly in the chair opposite her doctor wanting nothing more than to meet Roy back in the waiting room so he can take her home. 

"Sorry, what?" Felicity asks, her face speaking for her confusion. 

"Hyperemesis gravidarum," he repeats. "More commonly known as severe morning sickness," 

"M-morning sickness?" Felicity stutters. "But only pregnant women... get... morning sickness..."

Her doctor nods. "Congratulations Felicity, you're going to have a baby."

...

"So is everything okay?" Roy questions quickly but Felicity walks past him, ignoring his question. "Felicity?" 

"Just take me home... Please," she insists. Roy obliges, his concern growing. 

"Felicity, please talk to me," Roy pleads as they pull up outside her building. "I'm worried." He looks over to her, waiting for a reply only to see his friend with tears welling up in her eyes, her pink painted lip pressed together in a thin line. "Felicity?"

"I'm sorry," she says, her hand coming up to her mouth. "I should go."

Roy is quick to follow her the moment she bounds form the car. "Felicity wait!" By the time they reach her door she's already lost it, tears running down her checks as she lets out a loud sob and collapses into her friends arms. "Hey, shh, it's okay... Whatever it is, we'll work it out, okay?" She nods into his chest as he hugs her tighter, the two remaining there until Felicity calms down enough to let them both inside. "Do you want me to call Oliver?" He offers, handing her a cup of tea. 

"No," Felicity replies firmly. 

There's a long pause before Roy sighs and speaks again. "Felicity... What's going on? Please, just tell me you're okay."

"I am," she nods. "Okay." 

"So why the tears?" Roy questions. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." 

... 

"I can do this," Felicity says quietly to herself before walking down the stairs to the arrowcave. It's been over a week sine she found out about the baby and Roy is still the only person who knows. He's been constantly pressing for her to tell Oliver but every time she goes to do it she chokes and doesn't even get past her front door. This time at least, she's made it as far as Verdant. "Oliver, I need to talk... Oh." 

"Let's give them a minute," John tells Roy who nods before mouthing 'now' to Felicity.

"So you're going. To Nanda Parbat?" Felicity questions. Her initial reason for coming temporarily forgotten.

"No. It's a neutral sight. It'll be fine. I'll come back, Thea, will be okay." 

"I wish that sounded more convincing. I wish you wouldn't go but I know you better so I'm not going to ask you to stay." She also wishes that sounded more convincing. 

"I appreciate that." He replies.

"But there is one thing I need to ask you to do. And you're not going to want to."

"Well if it's you asking, I'll do it."

"Kill him." She feels wrong saying it but it's the only solution she can think of. "You have to kill Ra's al Ghul. It's a duel Oliver. With one of the most dangerous men that has ever walked the earth." 

"And I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think I could win."

"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt that you can beat him. I am terrified that you won't kill him. Because that's not who you are anymore. And I am so afraid that Ra's al Ghul is going to use your humanity against you."

"Felicity, I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore. But I do know two things. The first is that whoever I am, I am someone who will do whatever, whatever it takes to save my sister." He says it gently, kindly and Felicity almost wants to forgive him for leaving her at this moment. He leans in and kisses her forehead sweetly before walking towards the exit.

"And the second thing?" She asks after him. 

He smiles, "I love you." And it's not the first time he's said it but for some reason it feels the most real. Maybe because he's leaving. Because he's leaving her and there is no guarantee he'll come back. 

"Oliver!" She calls after him. He turns around and she just. Stares at him for a moment, memorising every aspect of him, trying to decide if she should tell him about the baby or not... She sighs. 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Thank you so much for the incredible response to the first chapter. It was so unexpected and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Hope you love this next chapter too. 
> 
> Quick reminder: Just like in the show Roy will have a big part in this fic at the very least until Oliver gets back.
> 
> MWAH!

"I can't believe you didn't tell him," Roy says firmly. With Diggle and Laurel both at home, it was just Roy and Felicity left at the arrowcave.

"I couldn't," Felicity replies genuinely. "He told me he loved me and I was going to tell him but I just couldn't do it." 

Roy shakes his head, frustrated. "That could have been it Felicity. This could have been the thing that made him stay."

"You and I both know that's not true," Felicity replies. "Even if it was... I couldn't live with myself knowing that I was the reason Thea is in danger. I would think you of all people would understand that Roy..."

He sighs and averts his eyes. Thea was still a soft spot for him. "And what if he doesn't come home?" 

"He's going to come home." 

"We don't know th-"

"Yes. We do. He told me he'd be back and I believe that he will be. He can beat Ra's al Ghul." Felicity knows she doesn't sound particularly convincing but right know it's all she's got. 

Roy sighs. He wants to believe Felicity. He really want to believe her. But he knows better. He understands what, well who, Oliver is up against. Having him know about that baby, that he's going to be a father may have convinced him to stay but Felicity is right. Thea would still be in danger. 

For a moment he wishes that it was him that killed Sara.

...

"He should be back by now," Felicity says aloud what everyone is thinking. It's been three days since Oliver left and they had heard nothing. 

"Felicity," John sighs. "I think we have to consider the possibility that-"

"No," she interrupts. "Don't say that."

"Felicity, John's right," Roy agrees. "If he survived he'd be back by now." 

"Stop it," Felicity replies again, tears forming in her eyes. "Both of you. Just stop." She knows she's in denial but until she gets proof, she's holding onto every last bit of hope she has.

...

The proof comes to soon. 

It breaks her.

...

"Felicity?" Roy knocks on the front door of her apartment hopefully. "Felicity, open the door."

"Why are you here Roy?" Is all he gets in return, the faint voice in the other side of the door sounding timid and broken.

"I'm here to take you to you're doctors appointment," he tells her honestly. "I didn't think you should be driving..." He says the second part softer.

"I'm not going," Felicity replies. 

"Felicity," Roy sighs, leading against the door. "It's been over a week... Please, just let me in so we can talk." 

There's a long pause before he hears the door being unlocked. What he's faced with is nothing but a shell of the girl he saw a week ago. They'd talk on the phone. She'd tell him she was fine. And that was that. But seeing her know, thin, hollow, pale, exhausted. He can never understand how difficult this must be for her.

It doesn't take long for her to realise that he's staring. Turning around sharply, she begins to walk back to the couch. "You know, when I found out about the baby, I thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me... I was so wrong."

"Felicity," Roy says gently. He knows she's fragile right now, not meaning what she said about the baby. 

"Roy," she replies firmly. "Why are you here?" 

He's taken aback by that. "I told you... I'm here to take you to your appointment."

"Why?" She asks again. "Why do you care so much?" 

"Because you're my friend," he replies easily. "And Oliver was my friend too." He sees her flinch at Te mention of Oliver's name. "You need someone Felicity. Now more than ever." 

...

It takes some time and they're at least half and hour late for her appointment but Roy finally convinces Felicity to leave the house. 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks her when the doctor calls her name. 

"Actually... Would you mind, maybe, coming?" She asks shyly, immediately regretting it afterwards. "Sorry, never mind, that was inappropriate." 

"No," he shakes his head. "It's okay, I'll come."

And so he does. He sits through the personal conversation that has Felicity blushing the whole time. He sits through the sonogram. He sits through the confused glances he receives from Felicity's doctor ever now and then. And he does it all happily.

"So you're about ten weeks along," her doctor tells her as he finishes. "We should be able to find out the gender by you're next appointment of you wish. Have you and you're partner discussed it yet?" He adds, glancing at Roy and then back at Felicity.

"Oh no, he's not," Felicity starts.

"I'm not, no... We're not together," Roy finishes. The doctor raises his eyebrows and nods slowly. "I'm not the father," he adds quickly.

"Right," the doctor nods. "So we're all done here, do you have any questions?"

Felicity thinks for a moment before deciding whether or not to ask the question that's been plaguing her mind for that past few days. "Actually, just once," she briefly looks to Roy, hoping that he won't judge her. "It is... Is it to late to consider abortion?" 

She keeps her eyes on her doctors, not trusting herself to look at Roy who is clearly shocked. Her doctor also looks surprised but remains professional, shaking his head, "not at all. I'll give you some information about your options and you can let me know when you've made a decision alright?"

"Thank you," Felicity says kindly as she sits up, shaking her doctors hand. He hands her some information and before Roy has a chance to say anything, Felicity is already out the door and making her way back to the car. 

... 

"Felicity," Roy says sternly as he climbs into the drivers seat of his car. 

"Please don't," she replies quickly. "I don't need your judgement."

"Who do you think I am Felicity?" He responds disbelievingly. "I'm not one, nor will I ever be the kind of person who judges a woman for abortion."

"Then save your breath," Felicity interrupts. 

"Hear me out," Roy replies, determined to have her listen because he knows this girl he is talking to now is not Felicity. "I'm not going to judge you if that is what you decide to do. But I know you. I know you Felicity and I know that this isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

"No. But I know you're not yourself right now. And I know that when this passes. When this pain eventually becomes a little more bearable... You're going to regret it."

"I'm not."

"Maybe. But at least think about it. Think about Oliver. He would be devastated." 

"Don't tell me how Oliver would feel," Felicity responds firmly. "Don't pretend you know how he would respond because you don't. You may be like him, Roy. You may run around in that red hood, shooting arrows and saving people's lives. But you're not him. You're not Oliver..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short. I've been out all day but the response to this story has been so incredible I thought you at least deserved a little something... So enjoy! MWAH!

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Roy questions firmly, sliding her sunset coloured cocktail to the other side of the bar. 

"None of your business Roy," Felicity responds, reaching back for her drink which Roy only pulls further away. 

"Well I'm sorry Felicity, but I'm going to make it my business," Roy returns. 

"I told you to stay out of it," she answers firmly, her words slurring slightly. "I told you to forget it."

"Well I'm sorry Felicity," he starts. "But this isn't exactly something you can forget. This isn't something you can just push aside or pretend it hasn't happened."

"Oh I think I can." She rolls her eyes.

"What has happened to you Felicity?" he exclaims. "This isn't you. Two weeks ago you never would have considered this, any of this." Frustrated, a somewhat drunk Felicity, stands and heads for the exit of Verdant. "Fine. Walk away. Walk away because you know I'm right." 

She stops and turns back to him, close enough so that he can hear her over the music. "I don't care about that Roy. I just don't care. Not now, not anymore... Oh, and if it wasn't obvious already, I quit... What's the point in saving the city if the man who started it all isn't even here to see it be saved." And with that she walks away, her blonde ponytail swishing after her. 

... 

"You okay Roy?" Diggle asks the next morning in the arrowcave.

"I've been better," Roy sighs in response. "A lot on my mind I guess"

Diggle nods, patting him on the back. "I miss him too." Roy agrees, even though Oliver's death is only part of what's getting to him. "Have you heard from Felicity? She hasn't been in for a while."

Roy shakes his head. "I don't think we'll see much of her for a while to be honest Dig... We're just going to have to make do." 

Single sighs. "Alright, so... What's first?"

...

It's the middle of the night when Roy is awoken by his phone vibrating on the desk opposite his bed. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pulls himself out of bed and trudges over to the desk where he sees Felicity's name streaked across his screen. "Felicity?" 

"Roy? I'm sorry... I didn't know who else to call." Felicity answers. She sounds distressed... tired and sorrowful all at the same time. 

"It's alright," he insists, his worry growing, the less she says. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," she responds. "Can you come over?"

Roy sighs, his free hand running over his face. "Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

...

When Roy does arrive, he's met by a frantic Felicity. "There's something wrong," is the first thing she says. And it's at that moment that he sees the blood on her sweatpants and trembling hands. "Please help me."

Frozen for words he simply nods. Grabbing a towel from her laundry basket, he helps her mop up as much of the blood as possible before helping her to the car. 

He drives her to the hospital, silently hoping that this won't be one more death Felicity can add to her list...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't already tell... I love my cliffhangers ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I seriously love how passionate you all are about this story, thank you so much. MWAH!

"Are you the man that came in with Felicity Smoak?" A man in a white coat approaches Roy who had been sitting in the waiting room for the past hour. 

"Yeah, I am," Roy replies nervously. "I'm Roy Harper."

"Are you the father?" The doctor asks.

"Uh, yeah..." He makes the last minute decision to claim that he's the father, fearing that the doctor may not let him see Felicity if he says he's just a friend. The doctor looks sceptical but motions for Roy to follow him. "How is she?"

"Physically, she's fine," the doctor starts. "Mentally, I'm a little concerned."

Roy's heart sinks. "Did she lose... Did she lose the baby?"

"No," Felicity answers for him once they reach the door of her room. She looks exhausted, tear tracks running down her flustered face. He approaches her quickly and engulfs her in a tight hug. "Roy, I was so scared."

"Shh, I know, I know..." he soothes. 

"You've got nothing to worry about Ms Smoak, your baby is perfectly healthy," the doctor reassures. Roy attempts to follow along when he recites some medical terminology to Felicity. In the end, all that matters to him is that both Felicity and the baby are okay.

...

The sun is just rising when the arrive back to Felicity's building. The girl had been silent since they left the hospital and Roy wasn't sure how to feel anymore. "I'm sorry," she finally speaks as he walks her to her door. "For making you do all this in the middle of the night."

"Don't apologise," Roy said immediately. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"Yes I do," Felicity sighed. "For quitting, for drinking... For being a bad friend... I owe you so much Roy. I don't know what I would've done without you." And without thinking, she reaches out and kisses his lips gently, cautiously. For a moment, Roy responds, kissing her back before realising what he was doing and pulling back. "Sorry... I shouldn't have done that." 

"It's okay," Roy reassures her quickly. "I get it... But Felicity, I'm still in love with Thea... And you know that-"

"I do, I know," she nods. "We shouldn't... We're not..."

"It's okay," Roy interrupts. "Look Felicity, you miss him. And you've been isolating yourself for so long now that you're lonely."

Felicity nods. "Thank you for understanding."

"Are you going to be okay?" Roy asks, concerned about leaving her.

"I'll be fine," she reassures him.

"So what does this mean?" He asks before he leaves. "I mean, about the whole abortion consideration."

Felicity sighs. "I can't do it... You know it, I know it. This just made it real you know... Almost loosing it today, almost loosing my baby... I just can't let that happen." 

"And it won't," Roy finishes. "You're going to be an incredible mother Felicity. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you."

...

Felicity's severe morning sickness seemed to be getting worse since she found out she was pregnant. At eleven weeks she couldn't wait for the first trimester to be over so it would hopefully calm down. Now however, everyone she feels nauseous. Every time she finds herself waking up in the middle of the night to throw up. She doesn't see it as a burden anymore, rather, a blessing, reassuring her that her baby is alive and safe. 

Nonetheless, she began returning to work. Despite the stress she knew Roy, John and Laurel needed her if they were going to save the Glades. 

Felicity could also tell that John and Laurel were starting to grow suspicious. At first Laurel has questioned if there was something going on between the two of them to which they both laughed and shook their heads. Felicity decided that she was going to wait a while to tell them, mostly because she wanted to keep working and she knew that John and Laurel would be concerned for her and the baby's well being of they knew. 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright to come?" Roy asked her for the fifth time while she was gathering her things to put in the van. 

"Yes Roy, I'm sure," she nodded.

"Felicity, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby," he added seriously.

"Roy, stop worrying," she pressed. 

"That's not going to happen," he retaliated. "You've got a lot on your plate at the moment and-"

"Roy," Felicity interrupted. "What are you going to do without my help tonight? Let's be honest... You need me."

They both laughed and Roy nodded, "okay fine... Let's go."

...

"Felicity?" Toys voice echoes through her headset. 

"Talk to me," Felicity says from her spot in the van where she has her laptop open to track everyone. 

"We need location," John joins. "It's basically a ghost town out here.

"Which is suspicious as hell," Roy adds. 

"Give me a second, I'm working on it," she replies, typing. She works for a few minutes before hearing gun shots go off in her earpiece. She frantically looks up, only to see a red arrow fly through the leg of a criminal in black. 

"Felicity, you need to get out of here," She hears Roy shout through her earpiece, just as a bullet breaks the front screen of the van. "Now!" 

But before she even has the chance to run, she hears one last gun shot go off, followed by a sharp pain and her head hitting the concrete as she falls to the floor.

"Felicity!" A voice crackles in her ear. It sounds familiar. She assumes it's Roy. But the last thing she sees is a green shadow standing over her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more comments I get the more likely I am to update *wink, wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS, KEEP THEM COMMING! MWAH!

She stakes in a sharp breath as her eyes spark open, pain seeing through her upper chest. "Hey, hey, hey, you're alright," she hears John. 

"What happened," she questions, groaning in pain as she attempts to sit up. 

"You were shot," John tells her. "And you were lucky the guy had a bad aim." Felicity glances down and sees the roughly sewn bullet hole about an inch below her collar bone.

"Are you okay?" Roy walls over to her, a concerned look in his eyes. She knows he means the baby too.

She nods. "I'm fine. Hurts a little though," she adds, pressing her fingertips to the stitches. 

"Here, take this," John tells her, handing her some kind of strong pain killer. 

Felicity sighs,"I know you're not going to believe me... But when I hit the ground, I saw a shadow... It was green..."

Roy and John exchange knowing glances before John sighs and speaks. "Felicity what you saw was-"

"Just my imagination," she finishes for him. 

"No Felicity," Roy shakes his head. "What you saw was-"

"Me." A voice echoes from the top of the stairs at the arrowcave. 

Felicity freezes, knowing that voice all to well. Actually, it was a voice she was beginning to forget. "Oliver," she whispers. 

"Sorry I didn't come by sooner," Oliver steps into view and Felicity gasps. 

"Oliver," she says disbelievingly as tears form in her eyes. 

"Hi," he says breathlessly, a cautious smile on his face. "Hey, hey, hey, stay where you are," he adds when he sees Felicity spring up on her feet. He walks over to her slowly and reaches down, engulfing her in a hug. 

Felicity looses it at that point. Realising by his touch that this is in fact the man she believed to be dead. "How is this even possible," she cries. "We thought you were dead."

"I was," he tells her, pulling away and rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "I have some friends I owe everything to." 

Felicity takes a deep breath and smiles. "I can't believe this." Her hands are shaking and her whole body is numb in disbelief. "I can't believe you're alive." 

"Well believe it," he says with a small laugh. "Because I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you ever again." 

...

"Have you told him yet?" Roy asks though the phone.

"No, and I'm not going to," Felicity responds. 

Roy is silent for a moment before speaking. "Felicity, he's going to find out eventually."

"I know," she tells him in an obvious tone. "But that won't be until I start showing." Being as small as she is Felicity has no bump as of yet but she's sure it won't be long, so she doesn't have much time to think of how to tell Oliver.

"So you're just going to keep it from him until then?" Roy asks disbelievingly. 

"I can't risk loosing him again Roy," she tells him honestly. 

"What makes you think you're going to lose him?" Roy questions. 

"I don't know," she replies quietly. "Just a feeling I guess.

"Felicity, do you remember why Oliver left in the first place?" Roy starts. "He did it for Thea. His family. You and this baby, you're his family now too." 

Felicity doesn't respond.

...

"So how did Thea take it?" Felicity asks Oliver, entering the arrowcave after seeing Thea leave.

"Surprisingly well," Oliver responds with a smile, his sisters acceptance meaning a hell of a lot to him. "How're you?" 

"Still a little shocked," she answers honestly. "I missed seeing you down here. Everything's starting to feel a little more normal again."

"I missed you too," Oliver replies, walking over to her. "More than you know." He kisses her forehead as he usually does, a gesture that removes himself from letting him fall for her again. Oliver loves her, there's no doubt about that, but Felicity is right. Every woman he's ever loved has been killed by someone he's been involved with as the Arrow. If he lets himself be with her, he endangers her more than ever. "Dig told me you've been spending a lot of time wit Roy."

"Um yeah, I guess I have," Felicity nods. "He's been a good friend."

"Is that all?" Oliver asks aloud what he'd been thinking. 

Felicity nods, "that's all."

"Right," Oliver responds, though she can tell he doesn't believe her. 

There's a long pause before Felicity speaks. "Oliver, I need to tell you something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger?! You all hate me so much... Hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Of course it's at that moment that Oliver's phone decides to ring. "Felicity, I'm so sorry, it's Thea," Oliver apologises. 

"It's okay," Felicity brushes it off. "It can wait. She's more important right now." To be honest she's somewhat relieved. 

Oliver talks on the phone for several minutes sounding frustrated and forgiving at the same time and he tries to calm his sister down. When he finishes he apologises profusely, telling her that he'll be back shorty to finish, well start, their conversation. 

Felicity sighs and collapses into her desk chair, resting her spinning head in her hands. Thankfully her morning sickness seemed to be getting better and only really came on when she was feeling stressed or anxious... Which was actually quite often at the moment anyway. Nonetheless she began worrying more and more about telling Oliver her news. He has so much on his plate right now and she doesn't want to be the reason it gets worse.

"Where's Oliver?" Roy appeared by her side making her jump. She's not sure how long she was sitting there for but it must have been a while. "Sorry, I though you heard me come in."

"It's alright," she replies. "I was just, thinking, I guess."

"I'm guessing you still haven't told him?" Roy asks knowingly. 

Felicity shakes her head, turning her seat around to face him. "I was just about to but then he had to run off... He said we'd talk when he got back but who knows how long that will be."

"And when he does, I'll be waiting in the club," Roy starts. "And I'm not going to let you leave until you've told him." 

Felicity laughs, "that sounds fair." 

Roy smiles and pauses for a short while before speaking again. "So how've you been feeling?"

"A little better," Felicity replies honestly. "I'm not getting sick so much anymore which is a relief... And I'm sure I'll be showing any day now." 

"That's got to at least make you smile," Roy tells her with a smile of his own, lifting her chin with his hand so they're looking at each other.

"It does," she replies, standing. "Honestly, it does. But it's also terrifying." 

"So don't think about the scary parts," Roy reassures her. "You get to find out the gender next week right?" Felicity nods. "So just think about that. Think about the positive."

"I'll try," Felicity tells him. Roy taps the edges of her lips gently to get her to smile, which she does. Laughing as he pulls her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head.

...

"He's not answering," Felicity tells him, throwing her phone down on her desk for the fourth time that afternoon. "I don't understand, he said he'd be back."

"I wouldn't worry," Roy reassures her. "He probably just got held up with Thea."

"I guess," she replies, not sure whether to be disappointed or not. That's another day down without Oliver knowing. "So, my personal chauffeur. Drive me home?" 

Roy laughs and nods, "Of course."

...

"Okay, so now that we've discussed my issues," Thea starts, leaning over the back of the couch Oliver is sitting on. "Let's talk about yours."

"I don't know what your talking about," Oliver replies calmly. 

"Yeah right Ollie," she retaliates. "You come home and spend an hour telling me how crazy I am for turning Malcolm in to Ra's, then you leave to go talk with Felicity and come back not even ten minutes later. I'm sure that conversation didn't last thirty seconds."

"It doesn't matter Thea," Oliver tells her, trying to hold back his anger. 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She questions with a laugh. "I'm your sites Ollie, I know when something's not right."

"Something's not right because my sister just turned her father in to one of the most dangerous men in the world," Oliver answers.

"That's not it," Thea replies instantly.

"Let it go Thea," Oliver says firmly.

"No." She replies.

"Thea!" Oliver snaps. "That's enough..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Let's so something fun... For anyone who leaves a good comment, I will reply with a sneak peak from the next chapter. The length of the sneak peak will depend on the length of your comment ;) 
> 
> I am devious. MWAH!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! You're all amazing! Thank you as usual. I hope you like this much awaited chapter. It's nothing like I pictured it happening... I've decided to give Thea a bigger role in this story because I didn't realise how much I love writing her. What do you guys think? Hope it's okay! MWAH!

"How could you!" She hears Oliver scream followed by the sound of a loud punch. "I trusted you!" 

Concerned as what to what was going on Felicity runs faster down the stairs only to see Roy pinned to the floor by Oliver, who was knelt over, punching him repetitively. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing?" She shouts furiously, to no success. "Oliver, get off him! Oliver!" 

"Stay out of this Felicity," Oliver responds through gritted teeth. "He deserves this after what he did to you."

"It that what this is about?" She questions. "Oliver, Roy didn't do anything."

"Then why aren't you fighting back?" The question is directed at Roy who he now has held down to the floor by his collar. "I thought I trained you better."

"That's because I know you're not going to hurt me," Roy replies honestly. He knows Oliver and he knows how he fights. The punches he just received aren't even enough to knock him out much less kill him. "You're just angry."

"Oliver," Felicity says one more time. "Please, get off him."

Never being able to go against Felicity's wishes, he forcefully lets go of Roy and stands up, holding out a hand to help him up. The scowl on his face doesn't leave.

"Oliver," Felicity sighs. "What is going on?" She walks to Roy and presses a tissue to his bleeding nose. checking him over quickly to make sure there's no serious damage. "Oliver, answer me." 

"I know," is all he says. 

"You know what?" Felicity asks.

"I know that you're pregnant." Oliver seethes. Felicity freezes, her worried eyes meeting Roy's concerned ones. 

"Oliver..." Felicity starts, tears immediately forming in her eyes as she turns around slowly to face him. 

"Don't deny it," Oliver shakes his head. "I overheard you and Roy yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Felicity questions. "What, Oliver... Oh..."

"Yeah," he continues. "I guess a lot happened while I was away."

"Oliver, I think you've got the wrong idea," Roy speaks up. 

"You think Roy..." Felicity starts. "Oliver no."

"Felicity and I," Roy shakes his head. "We're just friends, you know that."

"Oliver," Felicity sighs, her hands shaking. This is not how she pictured this conversation going down. "Roy's not the father... You are."

...

Running from the foundry without a second look back, Felicity finds herself in the middle of Verdant with tears streaming down her face. Before she has the chance to walk out, Thea is approaching her, a furious look on her face.

Felicity is about to speak when she feels a hand swipe her cheek, followed by a sharp stinging. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, I think you know," Thea replies firmly. "I thought you were in love with my brother! Now you're cheating on him with my ex, how could you?"

"Not you too," Felicity sighs, wiping her cheeks and trying to stay calm. "Thea I can't do this right now, I really can't." She runs past her leaving a very confused Thea behind.

...

"What the hell is going on?" Thea asks as she storms down the stairs of the foundry to see Oliver, still frozen since Felicity left and Roy, sitting with a bloody tissue to his nose. "Roy, explain," she demands. "Now."

"It's not my story to tell Thea," Roy answers, pulling the tissue away and glancing over to Oliver whose mouth is opening and closing as he attempts to find the right words. 

"I- what... just happened?" Is all he can come up with. 

"I'm trying to figure out the same thing," Thea rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Roy..." Oliver starts. "Did she just... Was she telling... Am I?"

Roy stands, nodding. "Yeah, you are... Uh, Thea, could I talk to Oliver alone for a moment please."

"No," Thea shakes her head. "Not until you explain to me how you managed to get my brothers kinda, sorta, girlfriend pregnant."

"I didn't," Roy replies firmly, tiring of all these miscommunications.

"It's mine," Oliver says out loud for the first time, his voice wavering. "Roy didn't get her pregnant... I did"

This times its Oliver who ends up in the receiving end of one of Thea's slaps. The clasp of her hand over his cheek springing him somewhat out of his dazed state. "What the hell Thea?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Thea retaliates. "Why did you let her go? Move it, go after her."

She attempts to push him towards the stairs but Oliver holds back. "Thea, no."

"Why the hell not?" She asks firmly. 

"I can't go after her," he shakes his head. "I can't do this... not now... not ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be replying to lots of comments this chapter so feel free to comment or ask me anyyyyything! MWAH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Thank you as always for your response. This chapters probably not as interesting... Lots of conflict and stuff I guess... Anyway, enjoy! MWAH!

"Just give him some time," Roy starts. "He'll come around."

Felicity, who has been sitting in her couch eating ice cream from the tin for the last fifteen minutes, glares up at him. "You and I both know that's not true."

"Do we?" Roy questions. "What makes you think that?"

"Because it's Oliver," she responds as though it was obvious. "Once he's got something in his head he doesn't easily let it go."

"Right now there's nothing in his head," Roy responds, trying to get her to smile but to no success. "Felicity," he sighs, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Look Roy," she starts before he can continue. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you've done for me. But this... This is just something you can't fix."

"So you're going to give up?" He questions. "Just like that? You might as well just leave the city. Have Oliver forget any of this is happening."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Felicity thinks out loud. 

"Okay, no," Roy tells her. "I was not serious."

"Really?" Felicity raises her eyebrows. "Cause it sounded it." 

"Do you have any idea how frustrating you're being right now?" Roy rolls his eyes. 

Felicity glares at him and looks him up and down before replying. "Yeah, I've got some idea."

Roy laughs and shakes his head. "Talk to me Felicity."

"I am." She replies obviously. 

"No, I mean, talk to me," he repeats. "Seriously." 

Felicity says silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out if she wants to confide in Roy further than she already has. She sighs, "I know what it's like to grow up without a father... To feel like you are the reason your parents couldn't be happy together."

Roy pauses. "This is going to sound harsh... But this baby isn't the reason you and Oliver can't be together."

"Yeah," Felicity starts. "It's the same reason why he can't be a father... At least it's a good one."

"Felicity, I hope you know I'm not on Oliver's side here," Roy assures her. "I still feel like an idiot for letting Thea slip through my fingers... I did it so I could be Arsenal but I go to bed every night thinking, and asking myself, why can't I be both. Why can't I be Red Arrow and Thea Queen's boyfriend?"

"For the same reasons Oliver can't be Green Arrow and mine," Felicity responds. 

Roy shakes his head. "It's because I though I was doing what's best for her... Right now Oliver knows that you two being apart isn't what's best for you. He's just scared."

Felicity is about to reply when there is a knock on her door. Roy gets up to answer it only to reveal the very person he was just talking about. "Thea, hey..."

"Hi..." She says somewhat awkwardly. "Do you think I could talk to Felicity, alone for a bit?" 

"Yeah, sure," Roy nods, glancing over to Felicity and back to Thea. "I was just leaving anyway... I'll call you," he adds, before leaving the two behind.

"Hi," Thea starts, walking over to the blonde. "First I want to apologise for turning up unannounced... I would've called first but I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Well you did slap me," Felicity reminds her.

"That's the second thing," Thea nods. "I wanted to apologise. That was so completely out of line... You're pregnant and no matter who the father is, I shouldn't have done it." 

"It's alright," Felicity reassures her. "I'm assuming Oliver told you the truth?" 

"That he's the father?" Thea responds. "Yeah, he told me... And I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you," Felicity smiles. "I just wish your brother felt the same."

"He'll come around," Thea reassures her. 

"That's what Roy said," Felicity sighs. 

"That's because it's true," Thea says. "Oliver is probably the most stubborn person I know but eventually he'll come to his senses."

"Well..." Felicity sighs. "I hope you're right."

...

"You've been down here a while," Diggle says as he walks over to Oliver who's slouching in one of the desk chairs.

"Who told you I was here?" Oliver asks, keeping his back to him.

"Well Roy asked me to check up on you," Dig starts. "But this is usually the first place we look when we can't contact you."

"It's a good place to think," Oliver tells him. He hadn't moved from that spot since Thea and Roy left, hours ago. 

"About?" Dig questions, Oliver shakes his head. "Oh come on Oliver, I know there's something going on."

Spinning the chair around to face his friend he pauses, sighs and tries to figure out the best way to tell him. "I made a mistake," it's not exactly what he wanted to say...

"What kind of mistake?" Dig questions, sitting down on the corner of the table next to him. The conversation seems familiar. Probably because he has the same one with his mother years ago. But this... This is very different.

"Felicity's pregnant," he tells him, not wanting to hold it back any longer.

Dig's jaw drops in shock. "Seriously?"

Oliver nods slowly. "I found out this morning." 

"How long has she known?" Dig asks.

Oliver shakes his head. "I don't know... Long enough for Roy to find out before any of us."

There's a long pause before Dig speaks again. "You're jealous," He states. 

"How can I be jealous when the baby is mine?" Oliver questions.

"Not about that," Dig says knowingly. "You're jealous of Roy because he knew before you, and he's been supporting her for the past however long he's known."

"That doesn't change anything," Oliver shrugs. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dig questions. 

"It doesn't change the fact that I can't be a father," Oliver assures him. 

"Why not?" Dig raises his eyebrows. "Because you're the Arrow? Because you're the Arrow you're going to deprive yourself from happiness with Felicity and your inevitability of being a father? You can't change the past Oliver. This is happening."

"Sorry," Thea's voice comes from the top of the stairs. "I'm doing a really good job at interrupting people's conversations today."

"It's okay Thea," Dig tells her. "I was just trying to talk some sense into your brother.

"Ahh," Thea nods. "I'm here to do the same." 

"Just let it go would you?" Oliver interrupts. "Both of you... Please."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Thea shakes her heads. "I just came from Felicity's... She's devastated."

"Thea please," Oliver sighs. 

"No, Ollie," The cuts him off. "Whatever's going on right now, you need to get over it and support her."

"You have no idea what's going on right now," Oliver says firmly. "You don't understand the consequences of your actions with Malcolm, you don't understand how much danger we are all in right now, and you certainly don't understand my relationship with Felicity."

"I understand enough to know that you got her pregnant," Thea retaliates. "And that you needs to step up and be a better person right now. Think about your actions... And think about their consequences."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Thea. Thea is me. We are one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! This chapter is ridiculously short and somewhat uninteresting... But I hope it's okay. I didn't realise how late it was but I wanted to get something up for you guys then spend a little longer writing the next VERY important conversation. MWAH!

"You know she almost lost it right," Thea tells him. Dig had left a short time ago, leaving the siblings behind to talk. 

"What'd you mean?" Oliver questions.

"The baby," Thea adds. "Roy told me. She almost lost the baby about two weeks ago, when you were away."

"What?" Oliver says breathlessly. "What happened?" 

Thea shrugs. "He said he took her to the hospital in the middle of the night because she was bleeding... Pretty badly." 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Oliver asks.

"Well you haven't exactly been very welcoming of any of this," Thea tells him obviously. Oliver sighs, resting his head in his hands. "I get that you're scared Ollie, but whatever fear you have, just know, is ten times worse for her." 

"I'm not scared," Oliver tried to convince her. He glances up when Thea doesn't reply, only to see her staring down at him, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Oliver sighs. "Not in the way you think, anyway."

"That knowing you're going to be a father scares you?" Thea questions.

Oliver shakes his head. "Not being a good father scared me..."

Thea pauses for a moment, pressing her lips together and sighing. "Ollie..." 

"Don't," he stands. "I just... How am I supposed to take care of a tiny little person? Every day I put my own life in danger, how am I supposed to take care of someone else's?"

"The same way you take care of mine," Thea responds honestly. "And Felictiy's and John's and Roy's... The same way they do for yours." 

Oliver pauses. "I told Felicity that I couldn't be with her because I couldn't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow," Oliver reminds her. "And right now, if we weren't in such danger I would give that up right now and run straight to her... But I can't Thea, I can't do that... Because like it or not, we're not safe right now. And this... Felicity carrying my child. That's only putting her in more danger, and Thea, if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'd do... I just, I can't-"

"Ollie. Ollie, calm down," Thea tells him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You're getting way ahead of yourself." 

"I can't live in the moment," he shakes his head. "I can't just pretend that we're not in danger."

"I get that, Ollie," Thea says. "I do. But running away... Abandoning her like this right now. It's not right." 

"I don't know what to do," Oliver sighs, trying and failing to stop himself from crying. 

Not used to seeing him like this, Thea engulfs him in a hug. "Do what feels right," she tells him. 

"Thea's right," Roy's voice echoes from the top of the stairs of the foundry.

"How long have you been standing there," Thea asks, pulling away from Oliver.

"Long enough," Roy replies vaguely.

"Actually Roy," Oliver starts. "I'm glad you're here... I wanted to apologise."

"Right," Roy says, walking down the starts to meet with his partner. 

"I'm sorry," Oliver says once they're face to face. "I was a total jerk to you... I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't," Thea interrupts, a small smile on her face.

"She's right," Oliver agrees. "I wasn't. I made stupid assumptions, then took them out on you and that was wrong."

"Forgiven and forgotten already," Roy says, shaking Oliver's hand. "And for what it's worth, I think you're going to make a great father... That is if Felicity ever forgives you."

"Thank you," Oliver smiles. "I should go talk to her."

"Yeah," Thea agrees. "You should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short! Hopefully it will keep you going until tomorrow...


	10. Chapter 10

Hi readers! Sorry in advanced that this isn't a chapter... But get excited for the next one! 

Anyway. Whilst writing this story I've had a few thoughts in the back of my mind every now and then to at some point to another pregnancy fic. To be totally honest I never intended to write beyond this fic but I've really started to love it and the response has been incredible, so thank you.

That being said, please give your opinion on the following idea. It would be kinda, sorta similar to this one but with role reversals. It would be Roy/Thea, post Roy leaving to start his new life, when Thea finds out she's pregnant. Lost of angsty Oliver and supportive Felicity? I don't know... It's just a thought that I really am considering writing. Would you guys be interested? 

Other suggestions are welcome to, so please comment! See you soon, MWAH!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry for the lack of daily update, I'm actually not in my own country at the moment so I probably won't be updating every day for the next week or so. Hope that's okay!

"So how'd it go with Oliver?" Roy asks Felicity over the phone.

"What's you mean?" Felicity questions. "We haven't talked since he found out..."

"Seriously?" Roy sighs, honestly not that surprised. "He said he was going to talk to you."

"Yeah well, Oliver says a lot of things," Felicity rolls her eyes. "I have an appointment in an hour though... You wouldn't mind coming would you?" She hated to ask but hated the thought of going on her own more.

"Of course not," Roy tells her honestly. So long as Oliver remains uninvolved, he will do whatever it takes to look out for his friend. "I'll pick you up in half an hour, yeah?" 

"Perfect," Felicity smiles. "See you then."

...

"Have you decided whether or not you're going to find out the gender today?" Roy asks Felicity as they walk into the clinic together.

Felicity shrugs, "I'm not sure yet... I guess so." 

"You don't seem very excited," Roy points out. 

"I just hoped Oliver would come around, you know?" Felicity finally says aloud. "I hoped he'd at least be here for that." 

Roy nods, smiling to himself as he holds the door open for her. He makes eye contact with Oliver who was already sitting in the waiting room. 

"Oliver?" Felicity questions cautiously. "Roy, wha-" but when she turns around, the door is already closed, with Roy leaving the two alone. 

"Hi," Oliver says, walking over to her. 

"Hi," she responds, glancing to the floor and back at Oliver. 

"I hope it's okay," he starts. "That I came... Roy called, he told me that you had this appointment so I thought-"

"Oliver," Felicity interrupts. "It's okay... You are the father, you have a right to be here if that's what you want... Is that... What you want?"

Oliver nods, "yeah, it is." Felicity replies with a small smile but she's defiantly not convinced. She knows how unpredictable Oliver can be. For all she knows, Roy forced him here today. 

The pair waits an awkwardly silent few minutes before Felicity's name is called by her doctor. They both stand quickly and follow him into the room, her doctor quite obviously sensing the tension between the two. "Uh, Doctor, this is Oliver..." She tells him. "The father."

 

He goes through her general procedure before asking the question she was hoping for. "So, would you like to know the gender?"

Glancing momentarily at Oliver, she takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes."

Her doctor smiles and pauses for a moments before replying. "Congratulations, you're going to have a daughter.

"A girl," she hears Oliver whisper. And if they were on good terms she would be crying into his arms right now. But they're not. So instead, she wipes her own tears away and focuses on the shopping trip Thea promised to take her on after she found out the gender. 

When the appointment is over she meets Roy outside and tells him the news. He's overjoyed for her. 

...

"So..." Olivier sighs as he walks her to her door. Felicity had intended on going home with Roy but he said otherwise, knowing better than to prevent them from talking again.

"So..." Felicity echoes. She doesn't quite know where this conversation is going, all she can hope for is that it doesn't end as miserably as it has the last few times. 

He follows her into her apartment and takes a deep breath. "I love you."

"I know," She says immediately. "I love you too."

There's a long pause which is spent with the two simply staring at each other, recording their emotions. Oliver has tried to rehearse what he planned on saying to her several times but now that he's here... He just doesn't know. "Felicity, I don't know what to say to make this right," he starts honestly. "But I'm going to try, because it's taken me this long but I've finally realised how stupid I've been."

"Yeah," Felicity agrees, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have been."

Oliver sighs. "You were going to tell me that night, weren't you? Before I left to fight Ra's?" 

Felicity nods. "I was going to, yes."

"But you told me you loved me instead," he adds. 

"Which is also true," she reassures him.

"Well there was something else that happened that night," Oliver begins. "Something that I said to you... I told you that I am the kind of person that will do whatever it takes to save my sister. To save Thea, because for so long now, she's been the only family I've had... But now. Now Felicity, you and this baby. You're my family too."

"But..." She starts for him, knowing that can't be all he wants to say. 

"But nothing," Oliver assures her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that. I'm sorry I was such an idiot and couldn't realise how much I hurt you... I'm sorry, I hurt you." 

Felicity nods, saying nothing. She so desperately wants to forgive him then and there because maybe then everything will be okay. But she knows better. "And what about Malcolm? And Ra's?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes," Oliver tells her honestly. No, this is not the best time for this to be happening, but will there ever be? 

"We're always going to be in danger," Felicity reminds him. "I know that." 

Oliver sighs. He wishes now, more than ever that he was normal again. That he didn't introduce so many people into the dangers of his life. "Because of me, your life is in danger everyday. And now, so is the life of our baby." 

"I chose this remember," she interrupts him. "I didn't have to stay." 

"That doesn't change the fact that I will do everything in my power to protect you," he tells her. "And our daughter."

Felicity's heart flutters at his mention of their daughter. A girl. The thought of Oliver with their little girl...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Another short chapter but hopefully enough to keep you going! MWAH!

"Eva?" Felicity questions, biting down on the end of her blue pen. 

"Eva Smoak," Roy tests, then shrugs. He urges her to continue. 

"Violet? Sophia..?" She reads.

Roy sighs, "I don't mind them."

"But you don't like them?" Felicity questions. "What about Fleur or Grace?" 

"Felicity, calm down," Roy laughs. "You've got six months to figure out a name." 

"I know, I know," Felicity nods, walking over and placing herself in Roy's lap and her head on his shoulder. He laughs and sets his hand on her back. "I'm just trying to distract myself. I'm worried. They should be back by know right?" 

"I'm sure they're fine," Roy reassures her, desperately wishing he could have gone with Oliver and Dig to Nanda Parbat just to make sure. "They'll be back before you know it." 

And as if they'd heard him say it, Oliver and Dig walk through the door to the foundry, looking somewhat frustrated. "Oliver!" Felicity shouts as she sees him, throwing herself into his arms. Oliver smiles and hugs her back.

Roy laughs, "I think she's going through the clingy stage," he tells Oliver, referencing Felicity. Oliver laughs and kisses her cheek. "How'd everything go?" He asks the pair.

"Weird," Dig answers. "He just let us go. And Malcolm."

"We would've come sooner but we had to leave Malcolm at Thea's," Oliver adds. Roy could tell that something was off. That something happened that Oliver wasn't mentioning to even Dig, but Felicity didn't seem to care. She was just happy to have him back in her clingy, hormonal state.

...

When a fake green arrow begins terrorising the city, Felicity knows how serious it is. She begins fearing for Oliver's safety, so desperately wanting to know what's going on. 

But it's not until the end of the first week after the attacks on innocent people begin, that she finally understands. She's just returned home from work, switching on the light to reveal a dark, concealed figure. She lets out a squeak, one hand flying to her stomach which only recently began to form an obvious bump, the other reaches for her phone.

"Don't bother, my dear," the voice tells her. "I have not come to harm you." 

"Then get out of my apartment," Felicity insists.

"Ah, I will," the voice replies. "But first, I require one thing of you."

"Why would I do anything you tell me?" Felicity asks, her voice wavering.

"I think you'll find I'm quite convincing," the voice replies slyly. Felicity doesn't reply. "What I require from you is simple. And if you do not fulfil my requirement you are to expect the imminent death of those closest to you. I believe one John Diggle, Roy Harper and perhaps a Donna Smoak shall be sufficient."

"Don't you dare hurt them," Felicity says firmly, her fear only growing stronger the more this man reveals. She could never be the reason her friends and family are in danger. 

"All I ask if you, is this," he starts. "You are to tell Oliver Queen that you lost the child you are carrying, then, you are to leave Starling City and not return..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the cliffhangers return... This scenario will seem familiar for Oliver, no? MWAH!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Here's another shorty to keep you all going. MWAH!

When Felicity enters the foundry, Oliver hasn't arrived yet. Taking that as a sign, she grabs a piece of paper and a pen and begins to scrawl down everything she is supposed to tell him. 'It's easier this way,' she thinks. This way, she doesn't have to tell him face to face. 

She has one suitcase packed with all her essentials, planning to leave as soon as possible. When the note is complete, she leaves it where it can easily be found and leaves before anyone sees her first.

...

It's Roy who sees the note first. "Oliver..." He calls him over. "It's from Felicity." Oliver looks confused but takes the note nonetheless.

~

Dear Oliver,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way, I just didn't think I could face you. I lost the baby. 

So I guess you don't have to worry about me anymore, right? I've decided to go away for a while. I just need some time to myself. I'm sure you, Roy and Dig will be just fine without me, so good luck.

Yours Sincerely,  
Felicity 

P.s. Please don't come looking for me.

~

"She lost the baby," Oliver swallows. His eyes fill with tears, for the loss of the daughter he already began to love and for Felicity.

"What?" Roy questions, equally confused as concerned.

"She said that she lost the baby, and that she's leaving for a while," Oliver adds, reading out the letter to Roy.

Straight away, it doesn't feel right. Oliver wasn't home the first time she almost lost the baby, so it's understandable that he would believe Felicity's letter. But to Roy, everything just doesn't add up. It doesn't make sense to him that she could go through a miscarriage and not tell anyone. Not call Oliver or himself. "Something's not right," he thinks aloud.

"I know," Oliver nods unexpectedly. "And I know who's behind this." 

...

"I know this is like, really serious and everything," she hears Cisco's voice and she enters STAR Labs. "But you've got to admit... It's pretty cool." 

As she enters the room she notices Barry's about to reply, but his eye catches her instead. "Felicity?"

"I'm sorry," she starts, her voice wavering. She'd tried to hard not I cry on the trip to Central City but she just couldn't anymore. "I didn't know where else to go." She breaks down then, and it's horribly embarrassing it she just can't help it. Oliver has had to walk away from her so many times, but being the one to actually walk away... It's so much harder. 

Barry, the ever sweet man he is, immediately engulfs her in a hug, trying his best to sooth her. "Hey... Shh... What's going on?" Caitlin and Cisco look on, concerned for their friend.

Felicity takes a deep breath. "Barry, I'm pregnant."

Barry sighs and pauses for a moment. "It's not mine is it?" He gasps. And she understands he knows that can't be true but she's glad he said it, because it made her laugh. He pulls her away, wiping her cheeks, both of them smiling. "Does Oliver know?"

"How are you so sure it's Oliver's?" Felicity smiles and Barry gives her an 'it's obvious' kind of look. "And yes, he does."

"Why are you here then?" Barry questions, concerned. "Did he not take it well?"

Felicity shakes her head. "Well no, not at first. But then things started to change and he was becoming really accepting and I was really happy and everything just seemed really great..."

"But..." Caitlin steps in, knowing there must be more.

"Then someone came to my house last night," Felicity reveals to the shocked trio. She goes on to explain the encounter, attempting to give every detail possible to help Cisco try and track him down. Including mentioning her fear of going to her mothers encase he decided to strike again.

"It wasn't that Ra's person Oliver's been after, was it?" Cisco asks.

Felicity thinks for a moment but shakes her head. "It couldn't be... Oliver said they left in good terms. He even let Malcolm Merlyn go."

Barry sighs. "Well unless there's something Oliver's not telling you, it's impossible to know who it was."

"You're welcome to stay with me until we can figure this all out if you'd like," Caitlin offers kindly.

Felicity smiles. "I'd really appreciate that... And while I'm here, I'd be happy to help with whatever meta-human trouble you're having right now."

Barry laughs. "You know we can always use your help."

...

"What the hell do you mean you're turning yourself in?!" Dig questions furiously.

"There's nothing else I can do," Oliver replies. All he needed was a little more time. A little more time to be the unknown figure behind the green mask. A little more time to deal Ra's' attacks. A little more time to find Felicity... But now that everyone knows, he has no chance of any of that. In order to protect those closest to him he'll have to give up everything.

Including Felicity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE VISIT FROM BARRY AND TEAM FLASH! Bet you didn't see that coming ;) Don't worry if you're not a Flash/Central City Characters fan, I'm not planning on giving them massive roles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Is this chapter longer..? I have no idea... MWAH!

"Roy, you need to stop calling me," she says fearfully, without so much as a hello.

"Why?" Roy asks frantically, relieved that she's finally answered her phone. "Felicity, what the hell is going on?" 

"I can't tell you," she answers ambiguously. 

"Why not?" Roy responds, trying to forgive out when the best moment to tell her about Oliver would be. "Felicity, I'm worried about you." 

"I'm fine Roy," she lies. "Please, just let me have some time to pull myself together." She knows that's not true, she can never go back. But right now she just needs to convince Roy, to keep them both safe.

"Felicity... The baby," Roy starts.

"I don't want to talk about it," Felicity interrupts immediately. She hates the thought of having to lie to her friends any further. 

"Please, just tell me what happened," Roy presses but Felicity refuses. "I'm really worried about you." 

"Roy..." She starts to feel herself tear up but holds it back. Right now, controlling her emotions was completely out of the question.

"Something's happened, Felicity," Roy finally starts. "It's Oliver." Her stomach drops in fear.

"What about Oliver?" She questions quickly. "Is he okay."

"He's turning himself in..."

...

"Wait, let me get this straight," Barry starts. "Oliver is potentially going to be spending the rest of his life in prison, while you, have and raise his child, that he believes is dead."

"Yes," Felicity nods.

Barry blinks twice, slowly, then shakes his head. "That is so messed up."

"Just a little," Felicity answers sarcastically, her hormones now traded for anger and frustration at the whole situation. 

"He can't do that," Barry forces. "He can't just... Give up like that."

"He's not giving up Barry," Felicity sighs. "He's doing what he thinks is right. To save us all."

"You're right," Barry agrees. "So now we need to save him."

"I think we're to late," Cisco, who has had his eyes glued to the news for the past few minutes, speaks up.

Felicity, confused, walks over to the computer screens where the name 'Roy Harper' is splashed all over the screen. The name a total opposite to the Oliver Queen that she had been seeing in the news for the past few days since her call from Roy. However, it's the second part of the headline that catches her eye, making her gasp- The Real Green Arrow Comes Forward.

...

Felicity spends that night crying on Caitlin's couch, an empty container of mint choc chip ice-cream on the table in front of her. She feels like all of this stress and fear that has been following her around for so long has finally caught up with her.

She's going to have a baby. 

Oliver Queen's baby.

She's in love with Oliver Queen and he lover her. 

But they aren't together.

She's been threatened into leaving her hometown and everyone she loves. 

To protect them.

She's had to lie to the man she loves.

And tell him his unborn daughter is dead.

Her best friend is pretending to be someone he's not.

And he's going to prison.

...

When Felicity heads to STAR Labs the next day with Caitlin, Barry and Cisco have already arrived, talking between themselves. Still not feeling quite like herself, she's glad she has work in Central City to distract her from what's going on at home. She's had to reject dozens of calls from both John and Oliver over the past twenty-four hours that it's driving her crazy not picking up.

"Felicity," she's taken out of her thoughts by Barry, walking over to her with an envelope in his hands. "This came for you.

"For me?" She questions, confused. As far as she knows, no one knows where she is. Felicity takes the envelope and opens is carefully, immediately recognising the neat print of Roy's writing. She sighs, taking in a shaky breath before reading.

~

Dear Felicity,

I hope this makes it to you. I'm only assuming you've gone to Central City and I felt like writing a letter was the only way for you to get this message. I don't know what happened to make you leave, but I do know that you haven't miscarried that baby in your belly. So keep her safe, okay. Whatever it is that you're afraid of, please come home and face it. The team is lost without you.

Anyway, please don't be angry at me for what I did. I had to. To save Oliver and to save myself. You're a strong young woman, but you and your daughter need him. Don't let her be like us. Don't let her grow up without a father.

I just want yo to know how much I care for you and want you to be safe and happy. Take care of yourself Felicity, and look after Thea for me too. I know you'll do incredible things, as a hero and as a mother.

Love always,  
Roy 

P.s. I came across the name Luna the other day. Just thought it was nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is getting kind of boring... Are you guys still enjoying this story? Please tell me if there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Sorry for the lack of updates, I do appreciate your parltjemce and your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm doing my best to follow the original Season 3 plot while adding in and taking out other aspects, so I hope it's okay. MWAH!
> 
> Disclaimer: the parts of the show that have been referenced here were done flawlessly and have only been changed for the sake of the plot in this fic.

"Roy Harper stunned the city last week with the revelation that HE was the vigilante known as the Green Arrow... Harper, who has spent the last week in prison, was shockingly pronounced dead earlier this morning..." Felicity doesn't hear anything past that.

...

"How the hell did this happen!" Felicity storms into the foundry, her anger and devastation clouding her judgement, forgetting the danger she's putting everyone in by returning. Oliver and Dig are both already there, Oliver fuming at his friend. 

His face softens when he sees Felicity. "Where have you been?" He questions, changing the subject quickly. His eyes dart from her small bump and back to her face, sighing. "You lied..." 

"That's not why I'm here," Felicity shakes her head. She knows Oliver has every right to be angry at her but that's not important right now. "How could you?" She asks Dig. "How could you let him get himself killed!"

"I came for the same answer," Oliver turns back around to face his friend. "I shouldn't have listened to you," He sighs, his hands and voice shaking. "I might not have been able to save Roy... But I'd feel better right now if I'd tried." 

"I know that Oliver," Dig assures him. "I also know you may never forgive me. Either of you... For this." It's at that moment that Roy walks into the room. Felicity gasps, her hand covering her mouth as tears fill her eyes. She springs into his arms, hugging him tightly, sighing in relief. Roy smiles and hugs her back before catching Oliver's eye.

"How." He fumes, in shock.

"Don't be angry at Dig," Roy starts, pulling away from Felicity's embrace. "This was my idea." He goes on to explain everything he planned, so, that with the help of Dig, he could execute his plan and save Oliver. Felicity is devastated when she realises that because everyone believes Roy to be dead, he'll have to leave the city forever. 

"I can't believe you did that," she tells him, tears still sitting in her eyes.

Roy sighs. "Don't be angry."

"I could never," Felicity smiles. "I'm proud."

"So am I," Roy smiles. "Of you. For coming home."

Felicity shakes her head. "I'm not staying."

"What?" Oliver speaks up,  
concerned. "What'd you mean."

Felicity sighs, realising the longer she stays, the more danger she puts them all in. It's only a matter of time before the figure discovers she's returned. "I can't be here."

"Why not?" Roy questions.

"I just can't," Felicity resists. 

"We're not letting you leave, Felicity," John adds. "We need you. Now more than ever."

"You don't understand," Felicity shakes here head, looking away. 

Oliver approaches her, placing his hand under his chin so their eyes meet. "Then help us understand." 

...

When Felicity confirms that the baby is in fact still alive, she's surprised at Oliver's relieved reaction. She continuously insists on returning to Central City without explanation but Oliver refuses. He insists she tell him what happened in the first place. "There was a man," she finally tells him. "He came to my house the night before I left... He told me that if I didn't tell you I'd lost the baby and leave the city, that he'd hurt those I love." Oliver rubs his hands over his face, sighing in anger and frustration. "Oliver, I was so scared," her voice shakes as tears spill over.

"Hey, it's okay," he's quick to soothe her. "Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be just fine." 

Already knowing who is behind this, Oliver grows more determined than ever to stop him. Ra's al Ghul has hurt enough people. He promises himself he won't let him hurt Felicity or his daughter.

...

"Thea?" Felicity calls as she enters the loft. Her conversation with Oliver earlier had somewhat relaxed her enough to make the trip to Thea's where Oliver said she could stay until he was sure she was no longer in danger.

"Hi Felicity," a small voice comes from the dinning room where a solemn looking Thea is hunches over a glass of red wine, the mostly empty bottle sitting next to her.

She walks over to her, taking the glass from her hand and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so sorry about Roy," she tells her, knowing not to tell Thea the truth yet. She had said a final goodbye to Roy a little over an hour a go and knew he would need time to begin a new life before telling Thea.

"I know there was a high chance he was going to end up in prison for the rest of his life," Thea starts, pulling away. "But at least he would've been alive, you know?" Felicity nods. "At least I would've been able to see him." She wipes stray tears from her eyes, embarrassed to be crying again. "Sorry," she sniffs. 

"Don't apologise," Felicity gives her a small smile. "You have every right to be upset." Thea nods, attempting to give a thankful smile in return.

"What a sweet moment," a voice brings them from their conversation. A voice Felicity hoped she'd never hear again. She whips around only to come face to face with the same figure she had not two weeks ago. "Sorry to interrupt." 

"You're him," Thea says, her whole body shaking in fear of the intruder. "You're Ra's al Ghul." 

Felicity gasps, fear creeping through every part of her body. "Why are you here?"

"You disobeyed my wishes," Ra's tells her. "You returned and allowed Oliver Queen to know his child is still alive."

"What do you want?" Is all Felicity can come up with in response.

"I think your friend can explain," Ra's replies calmly. "Isn't that right Ms Queen? You know why I'm here."

"You want my brother," she answers. "But he will never take your place."

"He will," Ra's responds certainly, shocking Felicity with the revelation. "Once I have given him sufficient motivation."

"My brother is going to kill you," Thea replies firmly.

"No," Ra's smiles. "He's going to beg me."

Felicity freezes at the thought but but Thea is quick to react. Reaching for the kitchen knife behind her and throwing is at Ra's. He doesn't hesitate to catch it, only sparking more fear within the girls. "Thea, no!" Felicity shouts as Thea launches herself at Ra's, implementing her fathers training. She's good, but not good enough, as Ra's doesn't flinch at her motions. The next thing she knows, Ra's has his hand around Thea's neck, limiting her of the ground and throwing her into the glass coffee table below. "Thea!" Felicity screams, running over to her. "Why are you doing this!" She asks furiously, looking up at Ra's towering over them.

"Hurting her means hurting Oliver," Ra's responds calmly. "And hurting Oliver hurts you... Doesn't it, Ms Smoak?"

"Then just hurt me," Felicity says without thinking. She's already put her daughters life in danger by returning. This was bound to happen at some point."

"But that would just be too easy," Ra's smirks, taking out his sword. 

"No!" Felicity launches at him only to fall to the floor as Ra's' sword swipes her shoulder. Her head heavy, and eyes blurring from the pain, she's forced to watch as the sword pierces through Thea's body...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time! So I was re-watching the scene the beginning of this chapter is based on, that is, when Oliver finds out Roy is dead and then he's not. Anyway... When Thea tells Oliver that Roy's dead there's this short moment where the camera is on Oliver's face of him crying almost immediately. It's such a short moment but I think it says a lot. There was a genuine bond between those two characters and I think Stephen did an incredible job is showing that short moment of weakness in Oliver. I just love it so much! Just though I'd share that with you :P MWAH!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I apologise for the lack of daily updates, I guess I just don't feel as inspired as I was when I first started writing this fic... So please bare with me? The shortness is real... MWAH!

"Mr Queen?" Oliver looks up from where his head was sitting in his hands at the doctor at the door. The same doctor that not two minutes ago, told him that his sister was basically dead.

He sighs and rubs his face, trying to pull himself together. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she starts, an empathetic look in her eyes. "But we've received news on Ms Smoak."

Oliver nods and glances at Malcolm, sitting at Thea's bedside. "Go," is all he says, silently adding that he'll watch over her. He leaves Thea's room, the doctor closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" Oliver asks, desperately hoping for some good news.

"She's just fine," the doctor reassures him. "It's a very severe wound. The weapon that injured her... It cut just above her left breast and sliced through her collarbone before puncturing through the top of her shoulder. There is some major damage that we were able to fix but she's guaranteed to be in a lot of pain for the next few days at least."

And the baby?" He asks hopefully.

"Unharmed and perfectly healthy," the doctor smiles. "But keep an eye on her okay. Stress isn't good for her right now."

Oliver nods and thanks her, letting out a deep breath he'd been holding since he arrived at the hospital. All he wants to do fall to pieces at the loss of his sister, but right now he has to be strong. He has to see Felicity and make sure she's okay, then he'll let himself be weak. When they reach Felicity's room the doctor gives him a last reassuring smile before he opens the door, walking in to see her lying daintily on the hospital bed. Her eyes are closed and her breathing steady. She's linked to several different machines including one especially to monitor the baby. She's lying still, in a slightly raised position, the arms from her bandaged shoulder lying limb next to her. A thin piece of hair sits over her face which he gently smooths away, waking her. "Hi," he breaths, a small smile forming on his face in hopes of reassuring her.

"Hi," she smiles softly back. He knows she's probably on a lot of pain medication right now but she still his Felicity.

"Do you remember what happened?" Oliver asks, his eyes concerned and sad.

"He cut me," Felicity replies slowly, looking to her bandaged shoulder.

"He did a lot more that cut you," Oliver tells her seriously.

"He stabbed me," she tries again. "Now I'll have a scar like you." Oliver smiles at that, her safety meaning more to him now than it ever could. "How's Thea?" 

Oliver sighs. He knows the doctor told him not to put her under to much stress, but he doesn't want to lie to her. What is he supposed to say. "Thea... She's not okay," Oliver tells her, his voice breaking.

"What?" Felicity questions, her eyes wide. "But she's going to be... Right?"

Oliver shakes his head. "No... No, she's not going to get better."

"No," Felicity says, tears spilling over her eyes as Oliver's start. "Oliver... No." 

"It's okay," he tells her, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

"No it's not okay," Felicity shakes her head. "I should've done more. I should've fought back. I should've saved her, Oliver."

Oliver sighs. "Felicity, this isn't your fault." There's a pause.

"I don't understand," she starts. "How can you not blame me?"

"Because I know him," Oliver explains. "I know what the man who did this to you is like. And Felicity... There's nothing anyone could have done to stop him." And he was going so well at keeping himself together but he just couldn't do it anymore, breaking in front of her eyes.

"Oliver," Felicity breaths, scrunching her eyes through the pain as she pulls herself up until their faces are only a couple of inches apart. "I'm so sorry." 

...

"I'm coming with you," Felicity States seriously, walking past Oliver with a small bag of necessities packed.

"No, your not," Oliver replies sternly.

"Yes, I am," she fights back, turning around on the spot to face him.

"Felicity," Oliver sighs. "There is no way I am letting you get on that plane. Injured and pregnant or not."

"Well I'm sorry Oliver," Felicity starts, stepping up the first few steps of the jet. "But that's not your choice to make."

"Felicity," he calls after her but she quickly disappears inside he jet. He realises quickly that there's no fighting her. He also knows there is a part of Felicity that still blames herself, no matter how much Oliver has tried to convince her otherwise. They only want to see Thea alive again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could, please leave a comment (even if it's just a smiley face) so I know I still have readers... MWAH!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Lots of line for line quoting in this chapter so credit to the writers as obvious... Thank you for your response to the last chapter! MWAH!

"What you are doing to Oliver. What you are making him do, I'm not going to let it happen!" Felicity storms into the room where Ra's stands, glaring back at her.

"You have a great fire within you," Ra's responds calmly. "I can see now why Oliver loves you."

"If you knew the first thing about love you would not be ripping Oliver away from his family." She says this thinking of Thea, and the sacrifices Oliver is making to save her. But also their baby, her hand laying gently in her bump.

"I'm merely helping him fulfil his destiny," Ra's tells her.

"I know all about the survive my sword prophecy," Felicity replies confidently. "And I'm here to tell you that I could really give a crap. Me and John... And God help me, Malcolm, are not going to let that happen. And we have friends and we have resources and we will go to war to get Oliver back."

"You know many lifetimes ago, I loved a woman, immeasurably," Ra's changes the subject. "And she loved me... And we had a son and then a daughter." He glances to where her hand rest on her stomach and Felicity flinches at the thought of him ever being anything but this evil he is now. "And for many years, I felt I was the most fortunate man in the world. My life was bliss. And one night a man came to my door and he gave me a horrible choice. To leave without saying a word to them... Or to stand and watch them tortured and then killed. And I left without a farewell. And to spare them pain... I endured an agony worse than death."

"Sounds like you have up to easily," She's quick to reply.

"There's one immutable truth about life," Ra's explains. "It is often more cruel than it is fair. And rarely provides an opportunity for any of us to find closure... And all your posture and all your threats of war... They merely delay the inevitable, causing you to forgive the opportunity you have, which was denied me... You need to tell Oliver goodbye. Tell him how much you love him. Tell him whatever it is your heart need to express. And do it now, before he has lost you for ever." He goes to leave but turns around at the last minute. "And Ms Smoak... I apologise for your injuries," he adds, motioning to her shoulder. "That blade what not meant for you... But nonetheless. I still have concerns about your child."

"You have nothing to do with my child," Felicity replies firmly.

"No," he agrees. "And I have no intentions of threatening such a life... You may have your child," Ra's tells her. "However, you are to tell people that you do not know who the father is, and that space is to be left blank on the birth certificate."

"If you haven't already figured it out, Oliver knows about the baby," Felicity reminds him, unsurprised he would ask her such a thing.

"Yes, but in a short while, Oliver Queen will cease to exist." With that he exits, leaving her to consider his words.

...

"Take care of her, okay?" Oliver tells her, motioning to her bump.

She nods. "Of course." 

"I wish I could've done more," he adds. "But I was so afraid you'd be next. I can't take that risk... I have to do this to keep you both safe... You're going to be a wonderful mother."

She sighs, looking up at him. "I am afraid I will never forgive myself for leaving you here,"

"You told me once that life is precious," Oliver starts in response. "And that you wanted more from it that what I could offer you. Don't give up on that. The only way I'm going to survive this, is if I know that you're out there, living your life... Happy."

"We're always saying goodbye to each other," she laughs lightly, trying to stop herself from falling to pieces. "You think I'd be good at it by now."

"Well let's not say goodbye this time," he says, kissing her gently. 

...

"Thanks for coming with me," Felicity says as she follows Thea into her loft, returning from her most recent appointment. "This is the first one I've been to without Roy or Oliver there for support..."

"It's the least I could do," Thea tells her, smiling softly. "It's hard to not feel responsible for Ollie not coming home." 

"It's not your fault," Felicity reminds her. "You know what his like." 

"He should've let me die," Thea says suddenly. "Then you could be together. Raise this baby, together."

"I'm glad he didn't," Felicity tells her. "And even if he had, Oliver was right in telling me that it wouldn't have been the end of it. Ra's would've found some other way to break us apart... Besides, my daughter needs her aunt too." 

Thea smiles at that. Felicity has already started training herself into calling the baby hers not theirs. Now that Oliver is out I her life, she'll have to once again, get used to the idea of being a single mother. At twenty weeks pregnant and almost four since leaving Nanda Parbat, Felicity's bump seemed to grow rapidly before her eyes. It's no longer a simple swell in her stomach but rather like someone has shoved a soccer ball up her shirt. While she's happy about the healthy growth of her baby, she can't help but feel sad that Oliver was missing it all.

"Did you love him?" Thea questions, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I did," Felicity nods in response. "Despite everything, I still do."

"I do too," Thea agrees. "How... Is that even possible, after what he's..."

"Become?" Felicity finishes, her mind reeling with thoughts of Oliver's changed personality. "I don't know... But I think John's right, I think we have to remember the best parts of him and we have to move on." She knows most of what she's saying is just to reassure Thea. Felicity herself was having more than a difficult enough time moving on. 

"Are you trying to convince me, ore yourself," Thea is able to read her.

"Both of us," Felicity replies honestly. "I don't know how but we have to go on living. That's what Oliver... Ollie, would want for you. To move on, to live, to be with the one that you love while you still can."

Thea sighs. "Roy's gone, so..."

"You've had a lot on your plate," Felicity starts, feeling that now was the right moment to tell Thea the truth about Roy. "And I've been trying to think of the right time to tell you this... Roy's alive... John helped him fake his death... It's a long story, as most fake death stories are... We were going to tell you. I promise. But then you were busy being mostly dead and then Oliver signed on to become Darth Oliver..." 

"I don't under-"

"He's starting a new life," Felicity interrupts her. "One that hopefully includes you... If you want it." 

Felicity turns to leave but a still in shock Thea calls her back. "Come with me?" She asks. "To see him... Please?" 

Felicity smiles and nods once. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please keep the comments up! The more I hear from you the more motivated I am to write!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I'm back and so is Roy! Briefly anyway... I'm also pretty sure this cheater makes no sense. I've had writers block for a while now with this story and felt like I just needed to get past this point as quickly as possible... Hopefully it's okay! MWAH!

"It was good to see you last week," The familiar voice says over the phone.

"You too," Felicity says with a smile. "We really miss you around here."

"I miss it too," Roy tells her honestly. 

"But I'm glad you're happy," she adds. "I'm glad you've figured out how to do that."

"How's Oliver?" Roy changes the subject.

"I wish I knew," she replies. Their meeting last week had to be kept short so Felicity only had a brief chance to mention the situation with Oliver and Ra's to Roy.

"You know I'd help if I could," Roy says sorrowfully, feeling utterly useless from his necessity to stay out of Starling City.

"I know you would," Felicity sighs. "We're trying to figure something out." Is all she adds, attempting to remain as vague as possible.

"Alright," Roy answers. "But stay safe okay? That baby of yours doesn't have much longer to cook."

Felicity laughs at that, one of few in the recent weeks. "I will... But almost four months is a pretty long time."

There's a pause for a moment while Roy tries to figure out if that brief comment was some kind of cry for help. "Are you prepared?" He asks to find out.

Felicity sighs. "Not at all... I have some clothes that Thea and I went shopping for a couple months ago but no other major necessities."

"Well don't worry," Roy reassures her. "Like you said... Almost four months right?" 

"Almost four months," she affirms.

...

"Absolutely not," Dig says forcefully as Felicity appears by the jet with her bag packed and tablet in hand. 

"There is no way we are letting you on that plane," Laurel supports Dig. For the past few weeks without both Roy and Oliver, their team relied heavily on the assistance of Laurel, Ray and as always, Dig, to pull together. The three of them were steadily growing more and more protective of Felicity as her pregnancy developed. And while she was concerned as usual for her daughters safety, she was also concerned for that of her friends, Oliver's and her city's. 

"This conversation seems awfully familiar, don't you think?" She remiss them of the last time Oliver had attempted to prevent her from going to Nanda Parbat. 

"Felicity, we couldn't live with ourselves if anything happened to you, or your baby," Dig tells her honestly. 

"And I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to any of you," Felicity fights back. "I'm sorry, but I don't care what any of you say. I'm coming." 

...

Felicity spends most of their fight in Nanda Parbat unsuccessfully attempting to hack into the planes control system. When they believe themselves to ultimately succeed in defeating Ra's army, the team are shocked to find both Ra's and Oliver appear with the weapon. 

"Enough! You have failed. Any further attempt to undermine our cause if futile." Ra's shouts, informing them of their defeat.

"Surrender. Or die." Oliver adds, none of them quite believing that such words could come from his mouth. 

As they are lead towards the dungeon, Felicity can't quite seem to keep her eyes off Oliver. His face looks broken, changed... His eyes glazed over with a look that could only be described as evil. Though she's sure that for a split second she sees him glance down at her stomach, which had grown significantly larger since they last saw each other. She desperately hoped that her Oliver was still in there... Somewhere.

She was wrong.

...

"I can't believe he's going to marry her." Felicity thinks aloud, trying harder than ever to keep herself together. She feels so incredibly betrayed that she can't quite express it. So much information had been thrown at them in the past hour that even she was struggling to process or believe any of it. 

"You should worry more about getting out of here alive." Malcolm responds in an obvious tone.

"We're not going to die down here," Laurel insists forcefully but no one seems convinced...

"What did Oliver say to you?" Felicity asks Dig quietly, noting the conversation they'd had a short time earlier.

"Nothing worth hearing," he replies irritated.

"You were right about Oliver, I should've listened to you," Felicity admits, finally giving in and accepting that he is no longer the man she knew.

It's at that moment that Ra's and Oliver appear at the doors of the dungeon. Both dressed in black, wearing stern, hard looks on their faces. Ra's initiates threats to which Malcolm unsurprisingly tries to weasel his way out of, unsuccessfully so. The fear grows deeper for Felicity and the constant kicking of her daughter is no longer soothing, rather distressing. "Oliver, if what Malcolm said is true... if you're going to do anything, now is the time," she tells, having one last attempt at reaching out to the old Oliver. Instead, he turns away.

"No, Oliver!" Laurel shouts. "Oliver, we believed in you!"

Ra's throws the weapon to the ground, the glass shattering in front of them. "Seal the room," he demands, showing no remorse.

"Oliver, listen to me. Oliver! For the love of God..."

"No Oliver! What the hell are you doing?" 

"Come on, you've got to get us out of here!"

"We trusted you," Felicity finally shouts. "You asked us to trust you and we trusted you!"

"Don't do this."

"Oliver?"

"Oliver!"

"Oliver..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that make sense? Please leave me a comment so I know you're there... Hehe...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I'm excited for you to read the end of this chapter, hope you like it! MWAH!

"Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we be dead by now?" The voice wakes her into a spluttering mess, the team around her coughing just as violently. 

"Oliver tried to kill us," Felicity admits, still in shock. 

"Ra's tried," Malcolm corrects. "Oliver was forced to let him appear to be successful."

"So now we're back to trust Oliver, and while we're at it, trust you too?" Dig asks what everyone was thinking.

Malcolm goes on to explain Oliver's plan, attempting to convince them all of Oliver's innocents and determination to have Ra's trust him. "Oliver was vaccinated against the alpha/omega virus five years ago. An associate was able to draw a version of the vaccine from his blood." As he reveals this, he begins to peel of what looks like a piece of his own skin, which the others quickly find they have a layer of too. "I believe the words you're searching for are thank and you," Malcolm adds, raising his eyebrows as he waits for a response no one is quite willing to give.

Felicity is about to respond but instead of words she finds herself throwing up not much more than liquid onto the ground next to her. Concerned, Dig is straight by her side, glaring at Malcolm angrily. "So I'm assuming you didn't think about the fact that she's pregnant, did you?" He questions. "And how this could affect that baby."

"Actually John, Ms Smoak has nothing to worry about," Malcolm reassured her. "She hasn't ingested enough of the virus for it to cause and harm to an unborn fetus. She's most likely having an short, adverse reaction to the vaccine. She'll be fine."

"You seem so sure," Felicity says, wiping her mouth as she sits up, her hand on her stomach as she waits for a kick to assure her the baby is okay.

"Risks need to be taken in order to save lives," Malcolm reminds her. 

"Yes, but your master plan still has one fatal flaw," Felicity adds. "Since we're still chained... In a dungeon."

"Patience Ms Smoak," is all Malcolm supplies. 

They aren't waiting for long when a bright red, glowing streak appears by the entry of the dungeon. "Hey guys!" Barry says enthusiastically much to everyone's surprise and relief. "Wow! This is like a real dungeon." 

"Barry!" Felicity announces as she stands, relief flooding her instantly. 

"Thank you Felicity," Barry starts sarcastically. "You just outed my secret identity to a super villain... No offence."

"None taken," Malcolm assures. "Now get us out of here?"

...

"I did this to protect you!" Oliver insists. They'd only been back from Nanda Parbat for a short time when Oliver and Nyssa both appeared. Oliver immediately Nathan explaining his motives but Felicity was adamant on believing him. 

"And how did you expect to survive the plane crash?" She asks him, her voice shaking as she tries to pull herself together. Oliver doesn't reply. "You didn't. You never expected to have this conversation. You were planning on dying." Oliver glares back at her coldly, feeling guilty, now more than ever for what he's out her through. "So that was your big plan! Sacrificing yourself to take out Ra's?"

"It was the only way," Oliver insists. "At least now that it didn't work, I get a chance to tell both of you how sorry I am." 

Felicity is about to respond when the same nauseous feeling she experienced in the dungeon once again overcomes her. "Sorry won't cut it Oliver," Dig speaks instead. "Not this time."

But it's obvious to all of them that none of that is important right now. Their only goal being to save Starling city from the virus attack. 

...

"You know I said I would never ever bring you coffee again but the city facing a bio-weapon attack seemed like a valid acceptation," Felicity announces as she walks into the office Oliver sits in while they wait for news. There is a large part of her screaming to just run. To leave the city and Oliver behind in order to save her daughter and herself. But there's a bigger part telling her not to. Telling her to stay and help... And for whatever reason to trust Oliver even one last time. "So your plane to take out Ra's by dying... You should talk about that."

"Every night since the mountain I've had the same dream. You are pleading with me not to go face Ra's and I listen to you..." Oliver begins telling her. "Sometimes the dream still ends badly... Other times it end with you telling me about the baby. Only this time there's no threat. We're happy... We can be together, as a family."

"I know you think that's not possible," Felicity starts. "But Oliver you need to believe in yourself. You need to believe that you have the strength to beat him... To save this city. Oliver, don't.... Don't fight to die... Fight to live."

...

When Oliver does finally face Ra's he keeps Felicity's words on repeat in his head. 

Don't fight to die. Fight to live.

For too long he's let this man rule his life. He's let him hurt his family, take away people he cares greatly for and destroy the ones he loves.

Don't fight to die. Fight to live.

It takes fighting him for the second time to realise how damaged Ra's is. To realise that evil isn't always born but too often created.

Don't fight to die. Fight to live.

He thinks of Thea. He thinks of Dig. He thinks of Felicity and their daughter. He doesn't want to be a creation of evil. He wants to destroy it.

Don't fight to die. Fight to live.

It has been a long time since he felt such relief as when the blade pierces Ra's chest.

...

You know it's always been my instinct... To go it alone," Oliver tells the team when he returns. "But the truth, is that we won tonight because I wasn't alone. I thought that this crusade would only end with my death. But even if I'd died tonight it would live on because of all of you. Each and every one of you is a hero... And that's why I don't need to be one anymore."

"What're you saying?" Felicity asks, still trying to shake of the nausea she'd been felling for most of the day. She was desperately hoping it was due to fear but she was beginning to doubt that hope. 

"Ra's took the Arrow identity away from me," Oliver tells her. "I couldn't be that person even if I wanted to be. And I don't want to be. I told you that I couldn't be the Arrow and be with you. I wanna be with you." 

"Oliver..." Felicity sighs, trying to form a smile after he made such a confession. Instead, her nausea suddenly grows stronger, a sharp pain hitting her abdomen causing her to fold in in herself as the pain seethes through her body.

"Felicity!" Oliver questions, concerned as he realised the severity of her sudden pain. 

It happens quickly from there. One minute she's attempting to reassure them that she's fine, the next, she's coughing violently, gasping for air. Soon after, they witness her fall to the floor, her mouth foaming as she seizes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhangers are back! *Cupids voice* Did you miss them?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Hope you enjoys this shorty of a chapter! And the lots of probably medical inaccuracies... MWAH!

"You're going to be fine," Oliver frantically attempts to calm her as he runs by the side of her bed next to the group of doctors and nurses. "Both of you are going to be just fine." He knows Felicity isn't completely conscious right now but he still felt the need to reassure her, and himself. 

They race her into the emergency room but a nurse stops in front of him. "Mr Queen, we're going to have to ask you to remain behind."

No, please," he pleads in return. "I need to be with her."

"Oliver!" Felicity's weak voice calls back. 

"I'm here," he calls back, the nurse still holding him away.

"Choose her," is all Felicity says before begins seizing again as she's wheeled away from him. Oliver doesn't know what she means, to desperate to be sure of her wellbeing.

"I'm sorry," the nurse tells him, still holding him back as Felicity disappears down the corridor. "But I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me." Oliver sighs, running his hands over his face and sighing. He nods. "Was Ms Smoak exposed to the bio weapon?"

Oliver panics, immediately blaming himself. "Yes, but, she was vaccinated against it, like everyone else was."

"Alright," the nurse says calmly. "Have you noticed any significant change in her recently. Nausea, high blood pressure?" Her questions have no other effect than guilt in him. 

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "I haven't been with her recently." He admits guiltily. The nurse looks confused but writes down the information nonetheless. 

"Is there someone who has been?" She asks him. Oliver nods quickly calls Dig, asking him to meet him outside the ER. It doesn't take him long to arrive and as soon as he does, the nurse asks him similar questions. Dig is able to tell her that Felicity had been sick but she didn't seem to concerned about it. This only increases Oliver's guilt. How could he not realise... How could she not tell him...

...

"Mr Queen?" Oliver is taken out of his daze by the voice of Felicity's doctor, standing in front of him where he was sitting in the waiting room. 

"Yes?" Oliver replies, standing to meet the concerned glaze of the doctor. "Is she..."

"We've stabilised her," the doctor informs him. "For the moment." 

"Will they be okay?" Oliver asks quickly. 

The doctor sighs. "Felicity is suffering from what is medically known as eclampsia. Usually preeclampsia symptoms develop a few months before delivery at a steady, noticeable rate. But it's possible that her exposure to the bio-weapon has caused a sudden on set of it." Oliver swallows hard, trying to process everything. "As I said, we have her stabilised right now but she's not conscious and there's no telling when she could potentially begin seizing again."

"But she's going to be okay though... Right?" Oliver asks hopefully.

The doctor pauses before speaking again. "That's the thing," he starts, making Oliver's stomach drop. "The only way we can prevent the eclampsia form getting any worse is by proceeding with an emergency c-section."

"Oh my god," Oliver sighs, falling back in his chair with his head in his hands.

"I'm sure you understand the risk of proceeding with the c-section for your daughter," the doctor starts. "The only other option is to put Felicity on life support until the baby is completely developed and then proceed with the c-section."

"And if you do that, then I loose her," Oliver finishes and the doctor nods sadly. He finally understands what Felicity meant when she has told him to save their daughter. It's as though she knew.

"If we go ahead with the surgery, we can save Felicity," the doctor informs him. "But your daughter will be born ten weeks premature. And my team will their best but it's likely that her life will be in jeopardy. 

Oliver closes his eyes, sighing as his lips press together to prevent himself from growing anymore upset. Just when things were finally starting to go well for them both, this happens. And it's his fault. Just like always, it's his fault. How is he supposed to choose between the woman he loves and his own child... He loves his unborn child dearly, more than her ever thought possible. But he needs Felicity.

"Do the c-section." Is all he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaaaaase leave me a comment, they always persuade me to wright faster...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Thank you so much for your response to the last chapter, hope you love this one. (Plepare yourself, it's pretty fluffy) MWAH!

The next hour of Oliver's life is one of the longest he's ever experienced. As the c-section was an emergency surgery, he wasn't allowed to be stay with her, only making him more worried as time passes. Dig stays with him the whole in comfortable silence, his presence somewhat reassuring.

The room he waits in holds several other couples who have come and gone throughout the time. Together. It's cold and quiet and his hands won't stop shaking. He so desperately wants to see her. Hoping, more than anything that he made the right decision.

"She's going to be okay," Dig breaks the silence, noticing his anxious appearance. Oliver just nods.

...

"Mr Queen?" A woman's voice calls his name and he looks up to see a middle aged nurse with a kind smile. "The doctor would like to speak with you."

Oliver glances at Dig who gives him a reassuring nod for him to go. He silently follows the nurse, not trusting his voice to ask any questions.

"Oliver," Felicity's doctor greets him with a hand shake as he enters the room but all he can focus on is her small frame lying weakly on the bed a short distance from him. 

"How is she?" He asks slowly, walking over to her bedside. Her eyes are closed and her breathing steady. A far cry from the situation she was in only a short time ago.

"Weak," the doctor answers. "We'll be monitoring her closely, but she'll be alright." 

Oliver sighs in relief, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. "And the baby?" He finally asks, terrified to hear the answer.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter" the doctor gives him a small smile. Oliver lets out a deep breath he'd been holding in for too long, tears falling from his eyes from relief. "She's small... Very small, but she's alive."

"Will she be okay?" Oliver asks cautiously, his hand holding gently onto Felicity's limb one.

"It's too early to tell," the doctor answers honestly. "But we're very hopeful." Oliver nods and glances back down at Felicity. She looks so fragile, her face pale and eyes closed softly. But to him she's still so beautiful.

"Would you like to see her?" The nurse from earlier asks him sweetly.

"I should wait for her to wake up," he replies, conflicted from not wanting to leave her side but desperate to meet his daughter. 

"We've given her a strong medication to help with the pain, so that may be a while," the doctor informs him.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet her father," the nurse adds making Oliver smile a little.

"Okay," he nods, kissing the back of Felicity's hand before following the nurse out of her room. On the way to the NICU he asks Dig if he'd go to Felicity's room while he was away, which he complied with happily.

...

"Mr Queen," the nurse says with a smile as the reach the NICU. "Meet your daughter."

There's two layers of glass between them as he looks through the window and into the incubator at his daughter. But in that moment, he doesn't care. Because that tiny person fast asleep in front of him. with her tiny hands and her feet... is his. "She's tiny," he sighs, his face red with tears.

"But she's a fighter," the nurse assures him. Oliver believes just looking at her that it would have to be true. So to say his surprised when the nurse hands him a gown and gloves would be an understatement. Nonetheless, he puts them on and follows her inside the NICU where he's allowed to put his hand to her. She's no bigger than his palm and Oliver wonders how someone so tiny could make him feel such love. 

"I'm sorry," he tells her quietly. "I know you needed to stay with your mum for a little longer but I couldn't lose her... You be strong okay..." And as though she could sense it was her father, she opens her tiny eyes and wraps her hand around his pointer finger. 

"Has this lovely little one got a name yet?" The nurse asks him, finding the exchange nothing less than adorable.

"No," Oliver shakes his head. He realises then, just how much he's missed out on. How unprepared they are for this baby that they haven't even talked about names.

So it's in that moment that he promises himself than no matter what happens he will do everything to be the man Felicity deserves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMPLETE THE FOLLOWING!!! If you want a say, please go vote for your favourite name. Nothing is guaranteed, I simply would like to see what you think. If you have any strong opinions please comment those too. MWAH!
> 
> http://www.poll-maker.com/poll374324x94F35507-14


	22. Chapter 22

Hi readers! Apologies in advanced as this isn't a chapter... It should be up within a few hours.

The reason for my quick drop in is because I'm trying to make everyone as happy with the name of the baby as I can but obviously that just isn't possible. 

So instead I've taken the name I was positive about (aka Roy's little note), two of the highest voted names from the last chapter and also one of the commenter favourites from last chapter.

So yeah, she'll have one first name and two middle names. Is that okay?

Olivia was a very popular request, however I will not be considering it at all. Mostly because it's the female version of 'Oliver' so I feel like that's going to get very confusing and mish-mash as I write. I do love the name too, so I'm sorry if you had your heart set on it.

Also, for those who aren't familiar with it, Dearden is both Moira and Thea's middle names, which is why I loved that suggestion so much. 

There's a new poll for the finalists. So please go vote! If you feel very passionate about any of the names, feel free to let me know.

And yes, Luna is in all of them because that was already decided for me (and Felicity) a while ago. Most people seemed to love it, so sorry to those who didn't. 

Again, sorry this isn't a chapter! Talk to you soon... MWAH!

http://www.poll-maker.com/poll374985x9c084f4c-14


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Get ready...  
> IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!

At the risk of going into cardiac arrest following her eclampsia, doctors decide to keep Felicity in a medically induced coma for three days following her c-section. For Oliver, this meant making several trips to and from Felicity's room and the NICU in order to give both her and his daughter equal amounts of attention. Dig, Thea and everyone else who were excited to meet the new baby already decided that they would wait until Felicity had seen her first before making a visit. So to say Oliver was excited when they told him they were going to bring Felicity out of the coma, would be an understatement.

Her sat nervously by her bedside, keeping his hand gently wrapped around hers as he waited for her to wake up. Eventually, she slowly began to lul her head from side to side before her eyes fluttered open. She stares at him for a moment before jolting in shock, gripping onto his wrists as she gasps. "Hey, hey, hey... You're okay, shh, it's okay," he calms her carefully. Being in the kinds of situations both had been in over the past few years, this reaction didn't surprise him. He knows how impossible it was to ever feel safe.

Her head falls gently back on the pillow but it's not long before her hands are flying to her stomach where little of a bump remains. "My baby," she gasps. "Where's my baby? You were supposed to keep her in there. You were supposed to keep her safe!" She says the words without a breath, panicking. 

"Oliver did the right thing, Felicity," her doctor steps in at that moment. Oliver is glad he is there to explain everything and to reassure her that she was going to be okay and that their daughter was showing great signs of progress. "I'll let Oliver update you on your little girl but right now we just want you to rest, alright?" He tells her with a kind smile. 

Felicity nods weakly and smiles up at Oliver once the doctor has left. "Hi," she says softly.

"Hi," he smiles with a breathy laugh. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," she tells him. "We have a daughter?"

"We have a daughter," Oliver nods. "And she's a little fighter."

"Just like her Dad," Felicity smiles. 

"And her Mum," he tells her, hoping for a Felicity to understand the great respect she deserves just as much as he does. 

"Have you seen her?" She asks hopefully making Oliver smile.

"I have," he assures her. "She's absolutely beautiful... But she weighs just under two pounds, barely the size of my hand."

"Tiny," she says softly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctors seem optimistic," Oliver sighs. "They said that she may have some respiratory issues because her lungs were only just developed but there doesn't appear to be anything evident right now that could cause any serious long term issues." 

"Good," Felicity nods. "That's good." 

Oliver smiles and leans down to his her forehead gently. "I love you," he tells her quietly. 

"I love you too," she mumbles in response, sleep already taking over her.

...

"I'm nervous," Felicity says as the nurse wheels her down the hallway to the NICU a few hours later to meet her daughter for the first time. Olive walks next to her and places his hand reassuringly on we shoulder. She reaches up and rests hers on top, sighing shakily

"There's nothing to be nervous about," the nurse tells her sweetly. "Right Oliver?"

"Right," he smiles down at her. When they reach the NICU, the nurse takes her straight to the incubator that their little girl is lying in. She's asleep as usual, wrapped up in warm flannel blankets that strategically avoid the many tubes taped to her tiny body.

"Here she is," the nurse says happily. "Il give you both some time."

Oliver thanks her and grabs a chair to bring over in order to sit level with Felicity and their daughter. When he looks at her though, he straight away notices that she's already crying, her face red and her hand cupped over her mouth. "She's so small."

"She is," Oliver nods. "But it's okay, you can say hi."

He places his gloved hand in the incubator and urges Felicity to do the same, stroking her pale skin with the gentlest of touches. "Hi beautiful," Felicity follows his lead. They sit in silence for a few moments before Oliver speaks.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks her carefully. "For agreeing to you having the c-section."

Felicity sighs but shakes her head. "No. I'm not mad."

"I'm glad," Oliver tells her.

"How could I be mad sitting here with her right now?" Felicity asks him with a smile. "How could anyone be mad?"

Oliver smiles overwhelmed with affection as he stares at the exchange unfold in front of him. "She still needs a name," he finally says.

Felicity smiles. "What'd you think?"

"Actually, I do have a couple of ideas..." Oliver tells her happily. 

"Really?" Felicity's asks, sufficiently surprised.

Oliver nods and smiles shyly. "Well first, if it's okay, I'd love if we could put Dearden somewhere in her name seeing as my mum and Thea both have it... but I also really liked Diana, it means hero, fighter, seeing as what we've all been through I thought that was appropriate. Plus, it's like the goddess, you know, the one with the arrow... I don't know I just thought..."

"Oliver," Felicity interrupts, letting out a small laugh. "You're babbling."

"Right..." He sighs. "Sorry, it's your choice." 

Felicity shakes her head. "No. I love them both. I think they're perfect." Oliver smiles proudly. "But you wouldn't mind if we give her two middle names would you? There's just a name I really love and I think it's perfect for her." She tells him, thinking fondly of the name she fell in love with the moment she read it. "You don't think it would be to much?"

"I wouldn't mind if you gave her ten names," Oliver jokes honestly.

"Well then," Felicity sighs. "Meet Diana Luna Dearden."

"Diana Luna Dearden Smoak," Oliver tests. "I think it's perfect."

"No," Felicity stops him. "Diana Luna Dearden Queen."

And it surprises Felicity that something so simple as giving their daughter his name, could make him so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is happy with the name! When I wrote the chapter Diana was in front so that's what I ended up going with, I hope you love it as much as I do. Thank you for all your contributions though!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Just quickly in advanced I'd like to apologise to anyone who read the exchange between myself and another reader on the last chapter. A comment was made about a very minor issue that I did feel the need to reply to (I try to avoid nasty comments as often as possible) and it likely made me come across as quite rude or ungrateful. I don't intend to make anyone feel bad. I just want everyone who reads this story to know that I am incredibly grateful for all of my readers, your lovely comments and constructive(!) criticism. It is those of you who consistently leave me such lovely things to read about by writing that makes me continue to do so. For that, I thank you.
> 
> Now, on with the chapter! MWAH!

Those closest to them decide to wait until Diana is well enough to come out of her incubator before visiting. All except Felicity's mother who arrives in Starling city only a short time after finding out that the baby had arrived early. 

Still exhausted and under observation in the hospital, Felicity isn't exactly thrilled by the surprise visit but certainly happy to see her. Donna spends most of the time cooing over Diana in the NICU while Oliver and Felicity look on, amused. And when Oliver offers to go and get them both something to eat, Donna is quick to show her excitement.

"I can't believe you had a baby with a billionaire," she says disbelievingly.

"Former billionaire, actually," Felicity reminds her. "And I though this would be a little bit more of a shock."

"Oh don't worry darling," Donna brushes it off. "It was bound to happen at some point, with you and Oliver spending as much time together as you do and, you know..."

"Okay, yep, thanks mum," Felicity interrupts her before things start getting weird.

"No, but really sweetheart," Donna starts, somewhat more seriously. "I'm so happy for you both. She's absolutely gorgeous." 

"She is," Felicity agrees fondly. "Thank you... For coming, for your support." Donna smiles and squeezes her daughters hand supportively as they continue to gaze at Diana. 

... 

"She is so adorable," Thea exclaims when she finally meets her niece. Last night was the first time Felicity and Oliver were able to hold Diana. Most of which was spent in tears of relief, knowing that she was healthy and growing strong. The incubator no longer needed to remain in the NICU, making Felicity happy that Diana could stay next to her in bed for her to watch and fawn over for as long as she likes. The constant trips to and from the NICU to see her were taking its toll on her body, leaving her doctor unhappy with her recovery progress. "I'm so happy for you both,"Thea continues. Felicity smiles happily as Oliver takes photos of Thea holding her niece for the first time, an excited glimmer in her eye that Felicity was positive she also had. "So what happens now?"

Oliver glances to Felicity who smiles warmly in return. "We learn how to be parents I suppose," Oliver says as Thea gently places Diana in his arms. She lets out a small cry, her hands curling into little fists as she glances up at her father but Oliver is quick to sooth her, preventing any major crying episodes. 

"I think you've already got that covered," Thea says, raising her eyebrows at her brother. "Look at you, going from big, scary, green arrow to a softy if a father."

Felicity laughs in agreement. "Diana's got him wrapped around her little finger."

...

It was around one in the morning when Felicity was asleep in her hospital bed with Oliver nodding off on a chair by her side, once again, refusing to go home for the night. Diana lay next to them in her incubator, sleeping peacefully, the only one not awoken by the sudden appearance of a figure in the room. 

Felicity gasps when she sees him, waking up Oliver as she pulls back in fear. "Hey, it's okay, it's just me," the figure says, stepping into the light. "It's just me."

"Oh my god," Felicity breaths, recognising the red hoodie covering his face anywhere. "Roy..."

"What're you doing here?" Oliver questions, equally as shocked an surprised as Felicity. "How did you even get in here?"

"I came through the window," Roy tells them, nodding his head towards the slightly open window only a short distance from where he stands.

"We're on the fifth floor," Felicity reminds him.

"I think you're forgetting who trained me," Roy smiles, glancing over at Oliver.

"It's so good to see you," Oliver says, walking over to give him a hug which Roy then returns to Felicity.

"So what're you doing here?" Felicity asks this time.

"I couldn't wait," he says honestly. "I heard that the baby was born and I was going to wait until you left the hospital but I wasn't sure how long that would be, so... Here I am."

"I'm so glad you are," Felicity says with a sad smile. It often takes seeing hi for her to realise how much she misses him. 

"I am too," he replies. "But I can't stay long. No one can know I'm here."

"Well then come over and say hello," Felicity urges. She's already slowly pulled herself out of bed in order to pick up her still sleeping baby to hold close to her chest. She sits on the edge of the bed and instructs Roy to do the same.

"Roy," Felicity says as she hands their baby to their friend. "Meet Diana Luna Dearden Queen."

"Are you serious?" Roy asks, the biggest smile she's seen on him for a long time, forming on his face. 

"Very," Felicity returns the smile. Roy holds Diana close for fear of dropping such a tiny little human, staring down at her with adoration. Oliver looks on fondly, cherishing every moments do still hating the fact that Riy has to hide and spend the rest of his life in the run. He hates knowing he's the reason that Roy can't fight anymore. He hates knowing he ruined his sisters chance at love. It suddenly feels very wrong, being so happy with Felicity and Diana, when he knows that Roy and Thea are apart. But he also knows that not even he can change the situation so long as the city believes Roy to be dead. So the pair enjoy the moment while it lasts, with their friend, each other, and their baby girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the very sudden realisation that this story is at its end! There will be at least one more chapter but wow, it's almost over! Thank you again for all your support...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! I want really sure where I wanted to take this last chapter but I hope you like what I did with it in the end. Thank you again for all you support and love for this story it means a great deal to me. Lots of love, MWAH! Xx

Their first night away from Starling City doesn't exactly go as planned. After being given the okay to leave the hospital with a very healthy Diana, the pair immediately started making plans. They bought a small house far enough out of the city for their liking but not so far that they couldn't have visits from Thea and Dig.

"Can I come in yet?" Felicity begs from the other side of the door, a sulking Diana in her arms. "I need to put your daughter down for the night, Preferably in her own crib." Oliver appears at the door, peaking from the corner with a proud smile on his face. 

"Okay, it's ready," he tells her, opening the door wider to reveal the nursery he'd spend all day working on. The walls were already painted a soft shade of pink which he'd carried through the theme of the room. Necessities were placed around the room with toys and other presents they'd received scattered everywhere. Above her crib hung a butterfly mobile that hummed a soft killing and Felicity was pretty sure her heart melted in that moment. 

"Who knew you could be such a softy," she gives him a small laugh. Oliver smiles and kisses her cheek, taking Diana from Felicity's arms and placing her gently in the crib. Her wide blue eyes stare up a the pair for a short time before fluttering softly closed. She was a fairly quiet baby, only crying when she needed to be fed, changed, or sometimes even just a cuddle.

"We should get some sleep too," Felicity says after they'd spent about ten minutes just staring at her. Oliver nods and they reluctantly leave the nursery to go across the hall to get ready for bed.

...

Felicity was prepared to wake several times throughout the night to attend to Diana. However, when she is woken a short time after midnight, it's not to their crying baby, rather to Oliver, thrashing from side to side on the bed next to her. "Oliver?" She whispers softly, sitting half up to look over to him. He starts mumbling unintelligible things but doesn't wake. "Oliver," she says again, louder this time and still no reaction. She sits up completely and stares at him for a moment. His face is scrunched up and his breathing rapid, as though his dream was coming to life in front of her. She leads forward and gently cups his cheek with her hand, "Oliver!" 

He seats her hand away forcefully and shoots up out of bed, breathing heavily. His hands are shaking as he glances over to Felicity, a fearful and concerned look on her face. "Felicity," he breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I was just... Dreaming."

"Don't apologise," Felicity shakes her head. She carefully approaches him this time, placing her hand over his clutched together ones. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No," Oliver shakes his head. "It okay. I'm okay. Let's just go back to sleep." He lies down and pulls the covers over his shoulders. 

Felicity lies down as well, facing him. "Please," she says softly. "Please talk to me."

"It's nothing," Oliver insists. "Just dreams from the island. Nothing new."

"Then tell me about that," Felicity asks him. "Tell me what happened there."

"I can't," Oliver replies.

"Why not?" Felicity asks genuinely. "Why don't you talk about it?"

"It not exactly something people want to hear," Oliver explains.

"I want to hear," Felicity tells him. "Because you're possibly going to be waking up from nightmares for the rest of your life. And if you tell me... If you tell me and I can understand even a little about what you went through... Then that would help both of us a great deal, don't you think?"

Oliver sighs reluctantly. He's always been so determined not to let anyone know. Not to tell his story for his own fears. "You're never going to look at me the same," Oliver tells her softly. 

"I'll always look at you as the man I love," Felicity reminds him. "No matter what happened. No matter what you tell me. That's always how I will look at you." 

So Oliver tells her. He tells her everything from his life before the trip to the end of the five years in the island. And Felicity listens. She doesn't interrupt him or ask any questions. She just lets him talk. Let's him explain. And when he finishes, they both have tear in their eyes, wondering how they could be so lucky as to end up where they are today. "I'm just so scared," he finally says.

"Of what?" Felicity wonders.

"Of not being the man you want me to be," he starts. "Of not being the man you deserve. Of not being a good father... I don't know how to do those things."

"Oliver..." Felicity sighs and shakes her head. "You already are all those things. And more. I choose you, not just because you're Diana's father, that's just a bonus. But because you love me. And care about me, and protect me. You're always there when I need you and I've honestly never felt safer in my life than I do with you here right now."

Oliver smiles. Genuinely smiles. He cups her cheeks with his hand and kisses her lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	26. New Story

Hi readers! Just a quick message to let you know I have the tester to a new story up on my page now so please, please, please go a check it out. At the moment I'm not really sure wether or not I should continue it so I'd love to hear opinions! 

Thank you!   
MWAH!

Leaving You: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4564095


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEAS?

Hi all! 

Its been a while...

Anyway...

I have a lot of free time at the moment so I was thinking of returning to writing. My idea was to start a one-shots/requests story, with your help! So please, feel free to comment some ideas below, I'd be very grateful! 

Thanks a lot, hope to hear from you all!

MWAH :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! MWAH


End file.
